Ever After
by Mad Scientist II
Summary: After every dark night, there is a new brighter dawn; and after every ending, there is a new begining. Join Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, three years after the war, in their attempts of a normal life. Please read & review. Finished. June 29, 2004
1. Prologue

Disclaimer(Applies to all chapters):  
  
All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I just borrowed them to write this story. All things you don't recognise belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue  
  
It was nearing mid-day on the last day of July with the blazing sun looking down from the glorious clear blue sky onto the empty street of London below, filled with uninviting houses. The heat of the day resulted in the lack of chirping sounds of birds that were either securely settled in their nests or out hunting in comparably cooler areas.  
  
The residents of the houses stayed in escaping the unbearable heat of the day. From music blaring from some, to broken windows and peeling paints in others, this was a pretty shabby and normal neighbourhood.  
  
However, amidst this ordinary neighbourhood, stood an extraordinary house, shining in its ancient glory, only visible to some people, special people, namely...wizards.  
  
Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Once headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, this house belonged to an innocent man framed for the murder of his friends. Sirius Black.  
  
Black fell in combat around five years ago, leaving the house in possession of his homeless friend, Remus Lupin.  
  
So under the possession of its new owner, the once tattered house now stood in its full splendour against scorching sun shining down upon it.  
  
In one of the many bedrooms in the house, resided the owner.  
  
Remus Lupin, a man with light brown hair specked with grey, stood in front of the mirror fixing his dress robes. After many years of ridicule and hardships, time had finally done him good about three years ago...  
  
Three years ago, vanished a major threat to humanity; the ones destined to battle, faced each other. Three years ago, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort came face to face in the final battle. Voldemort was defeated, restoring the world's peace but at a great expense.  
  
Like any other, severe casualties accompanied the battle. Many died, many were lost...but those who survived found out the true meaning of life.  
  
The fall of Voldemort, although an event to rejoice, brought nothing but pain to those involved. To fight off the Dark Lord, the Order of Phoenix was created; and over time, the Order became a big family. When members of the Order fell, what remained for the rest was immense pain over their loss...  
  
But it was Molly Weasley's idea of coping that raised the spirits of the rest. A month after the war, when many of the physical injuries were healed, Molly Weasley took up the task of renovating what was left of the tattered house, No. 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Eventually, through Molly's constant nagging, and with the help of Hermione's, Ginny's, and Luna's research, the house was once again made inhabitable. Mrs Black's portrait, the ancient Black tapestry, the elf- heads and other similar things were taken off and the house was cleaned of whatever dark objects and creatures that might reside in it...including werewolves.  
  
One thing about Remus Lupin was that he was a werewolf; his main reason of shabby clothes, and unemployment. When Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts as the brightest witch in quite sometime, she worked alongside Severus Snape, a brilliant Potion Master who after the war was not such a git, amending the original version of the Wolfsbane potion creating a cure for lycanthropy.  
  
So now that he wasn't a werewolf, unemployment was not a problem for him. On the basis of his valuable services to the Order of the Phoenix, his immense knowledge of Dark Magic, and a good word from the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, and Head of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin was now a respectable Auror at the Ministry of Magic, and one of their best assets.  
  
Voldemort's downfall, however, was not the end of evil. Within just two years of his return, he had recruited many followers. Although many fell during the war, many still posed a great threat to the world.  
  
The chiming of the clock in the room indicated to Remus that it was time to leave. Putting on his cloak, and picking up the wrapped package on the table, he made his way down the stairs to the door. A smile crept up to his face as he took each step. He was glad to finally have a place of his own to call "home", a home that was protected by every type of charms and spells that he knew. He was glad that his life had taken such a turn, that there were better times for him ahead.  
  
Locking the door behind him, he made his way to the apparition zone nearby, and a loud crack was heard as he Disapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is a modified version of the prologue. Some more chapters will also be modified, look out for them.  
  
Please Review, tell me how it is.  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review.  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	2. Something Wrong?

Chapter 1: Something Wrong?  
  
Remus Lupin apparated in the middle of the Weasleys' living room. Towards a corner, was a pile of gifts, where Remus went and placed his, before heading out to the garden.  
  
The garden, at the moment, held various people bustling about. In the centre, stood a long table with the women arranging it for the party to follow. The men, on the other hand, were charming the decorations or giving final touches to the decorated areas.  
  
"About time you arrived," a voice brought him out of his musings. "Mum's outraged."  
  
Remus turned to face Fred Weasley.  
  
Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes were now the top joke shop in Diagon Alley; their business had expanded greatly after Voldemort's fall and they now had a branch in Hogsmeade. On the other hand, they had three women disapproving their jokes: Molly, as usual, and their wives----- Angelina and Katie respectively.  
  
"I am not late," Remus said a smirk plastered on his face. "In fact I am five minutes early."  
  
"Oh well, you know mum," Fred replied having an identical smirk. "Maybe you should go talk to her before she gets angrier."  
  
Remus watched as Fred left with the box of decorations to be charmed before heading towards the kitchen in search of Molly.  
  
"Finally you're here," Molly said, a trace of exasperation evident in her voice. "I thought you forgot."  
  
"Molly maybe you shouldn't take too much stress. I am right on time." Remus replied smirking at the anxious Molly.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Remus, we didn't even finish decorating the garden yet. Here take the streamer. Severus will help you charm it. Now go we don't have much time left. I want this to be perfect." Molly said before turning her attention to the steaming cauldron.  
  
Remus smiled to himself at Molly's anxiousness. No matter what happens in the world, Molly Weasley will always be there to fret on the smallest of things. True, Remus had never seen anyone with a heart as big as Molly's. Shaking his head, and smirking, Remus headed back towards the garden in search of Severus Snape.  
  
Severus Snape had changed after the final battle. One, he was not the mean old bastard anymore----well not entirely. Two, he was fair to all students at Hogwarts or so Remus heard. Three, he was polite now, well as polite as he can be, and was considered as family by all...though he still held a little grudge against Remus and Harry. And four...he looked hilarious trying to charm the decorations with confetti in his hair...  
  
"Why don't you leave it for Fred and George and help me with this streamer here?" Remus asked trying to control his laugh. "And maybe you should take that confetti out of your hair too."  
  
"Its NOT funny, Lupin. I swear Longbottom is doing better than me." Snape replied with a scowl while removing confetti from his hair and motioning to Fred to take care of the decorations. "Lovegood and younger Weasley made this right."  
  
"Yes...is it just me or have you reverted to surnames." Remus asked, his smile growing wider as he saw Severus frown again. "And it's not Lovegood anymore its Longbottom now."  
  
"I know, I know. How can I ever forget?" Snape said grimacing.  
  
Neville and Luna had married a month ago in a small ceremony at Hogwarts.  
  
Neville and Luna were not the only ones who were married. After Voldemort's threat was taken care of, many of those involved in the fight tied the knot. Bill and Fleur started the line marrying a year after the war. Molly was now expecting her first grandchild. Charlie and his fellow dragon tamer, Sarah, followed, but they did not have any plans on adding to the Weasley line yet. Severus Snape also tied the knot with Linda Garry, an old love interest, an Order member, and the current Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts—much to Severus' dismay.  
  
Fred and George followed in their elder siblings footsteps a year later marrying their girlfriends Angelina and Katie. But it was last year, when the two youngest Weasleys were engaged, with Ron proposing to Hermione, and Harry proposing to Ginny.  
  
From them all, however, Percy was the first one to get married, during Harry's seventh year. His widow, Penelope, was present at the party.  
  
A year before the final battle, Percy had returned to his parents, and swallowing his pride had apologised for his mistake. He was forgiven and asked to spy for the Order, much to Molly's apprehension. When Percy had joined the Order, it was discovered that Fudge had joined sides with Voldemort. Since Percy was close to Fudge, he was asked to keep a close eye on him for any major activity from his behalf. And it was during one of his spying sessions that he was discovered and murdered.  
  
Molly had not taken well to the news, and became even more paranoid, if possible. She would be apprehensive every time a family member was sent out for a mission...but just like everyone else, she too moved on with time.  
  
Remus and Severus charmed the streamer to hang right above the table flashing. Soon enough the garden was ready for the occasion.  
  
It was later in the evening when all present took their positions as two tall men entered the cosy house. Searching for the rest, Harry appeared in the garden followed by Ron, to receive a genuine shock.  
  
Shouts of birthday wishes filled the air, as Harry stood rooted to his spot, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"A surprise party! I didn't know you were giving me a surprise party." Harry finally said turning towards Ron.  
  
"That's the whole point. Not telling the person that we remember his birthday." Ron replied with a grin.  
  
Harry's grin widened as he realised the idiocy of his statement. Hugs and kisses then followed from everyone as the party started full swing.  
  
After dinner, when everyone retired to the living room, Remus grew eager to find the one person he has been looking for the whole day.  
  
"Looking for someone, Mr Lupin?" A female voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Remus knew that voice too well. It was the person he was searching for the whole day. With a wide grin on his face, Remus turned to face a young woman with bright pink hair smiling back at him.  
  
"Actually yes, I lost my date. Perhaps you've seen her." Remus replied teasingly.  
  
"Maybe I have," Tonks answered continuing his game. "What does she look like?"  
  
"She is the most beautiful woman in the whole universe." Remus replies sincerely with a genuine smile.  
  
Tonks stared at him for a moment, smiling ass though in a trance, before answering mischievously,  
  
"I don't know...I will tell her when I see her."  
  
"Dora--" Said Remus.  
  
"Remus--" Said Tonks.  
  
Both of them stared at each other for quite a long time before they burst out laughing. Remus hugged Tonks, giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
It was obvious to anyone, even to an onlooker, that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were head over heels for each other. They had loved each other for so long, that even they didn't know when it had started.  
  
Tonks quit her job as an Auror after the war, instead choosing to work for the Improper Use of Magic section. Her reasoning was that she was too clumsy to be an Auror and desk job would do her fine; the Ministry also agreed with her reasoning...  
  
"How are you?" she asked sitting down next to Remus.  
  
"Same as always, fine. How about you?" Remus replied pulling her close.  
  
"Tired. Cooking since the morning." She said putting her head on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Really. How many dishes did Molly lose?" Remus asked smirking as Tonks' fist met his upper arm.  
  
"Remus!!" She said indignantly. "I have improved my household skills. Molly said so herself."  
  
"Of course you have." Remus said kissing her forehead. "Molly rubbed off on you."  
  
"Remus..." Tonks said burying her face in Remus' chest.  
  
Companionable silence engulfed them as they sat there holding each other tuning in and out of conversations. It was quite sometime before Tonks said in a slightly distressed voice.  
  
"Remus...I wanted to talk to you..."  
  
"What about?" Remus asked looking down at her, his brows furrowed in worry.  
  
"Well...umm...it's just...umm...you see...I detected this magic--" She started hesitantly.  
  
"Dora," Remus interrupted her sighing. "We're off today...Its Harry's birthday, and we both are tired—"  
  
"But Remus--" Tonks interrupted him, in an anxious tone.  
  
"Tell you what," Remus said in a voice that indicated finality. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, OK. I will come to your office, and you can tell me whatever is wrong. "  
  
Tonks simply stared at him, worry etched over her face.  
  
"Please Dora," Remus said trying to explain to her. "I am really tired; I won't be able to understand whatever it is. I promise sweetheart, I will talk about it tomorrow...please"  
  
"Ok..." Tonks said giving in. "Please don't forget." She added in a tiny voice closing her eyes, while resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Time passed by, and soon they had to say their goodbyes. Remus returned home, and exhaustingly prepared for bed. With his final thoughts as giving a visit to dreamland, he hit his pillow instantly giving in to sleep...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
A/N: Here's the first chapter. Second will be up soon.  
  
Review!!  
  
Please...  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	3. Improper Use Of Magic

Chapter 2: Improper Use Of Magic.  
  
Remus Lupin woke up next day to the streaks of sunlight peering into his dark room through the thick drapes. He glanced at the clock on his bedside, which told him it was 7:30.  
  
Remus, groaning, left his warm and comfy bed heading in the direction of the bathroom. After a shower, he dressed himself in the day's robes, and draping his cloak around himself, he left for the Ministry.  
  
"Good Morning Remus. Still tired?" Tonks said as he entered her office still in his tired frame.  
  
"Hello Dora. Yes I suppose so." He replied taking a seat. "Harry, Ron. A pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Remus inquired looking over to Tonks, surprise etched on his face.  
  
"Tonks called us. Said she had something important to discuss." Ron replied his mouth full from what Remus assumed was candy.  
  
"So what was that something important you wanted to discuss?" Harry asked looking at Tonks, trying to hold back a smirk at Ron's face, while Remus tried to do the same.  
  
"Well...this-this is kind of...you see...I detected this magic about two days ago...its-well-its illegal magic." Tonks said looking at the parchments spread on her desk.  
  
"So what's so bad about that? I mean it's the summer holidays and many underage wizards might...." Ron interrupted leaning back on his chair casually.  
  
"Illegal Magic?" Harry asked catching the last bit, and interrupting Ron.  
  
Tonks nodded.  
  
"You mean, improper use, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both; illegal and improper." Tonks replied.  
  
"Probably underage wizards." Harry replied dismissing it as harmless.  
  
"Harry," Tonks said looking at him, a bit irritated. "I don't recall any underage wizards at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes before Harry, Ron and Remus yelled simultaneously, sitting up alertly in their chairs, their eyes wide with shock,  
  
"Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"Shh." Tonks said putting her index finger to her mouth, her face contorted in anger. "Yes, Malfoy Manor; and would you mind keeping your voices down." She whispered hoarsely, keeping an eye out for anyone who would have heard.  
  
"But maybe it's occupied now...by wizards nonetheless..." Ron finally managed to say something.  
  
"Ron, THINK," Tonks said addressing the three. "We're talking about Malfoy Manor here. The house of one of the famous Death Eater. Who would want a house like that?"  
  
"May be someone got it at a really good price..." Ron said again stupidly, causing Tonks to grunt at his idiocy.  
  
Harry and Remus sat with identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"Listen Tonks, it is a possibility," Harry said backing Ron up.  
  
"Ok, considering it as a possibility, lets say the Manor is occupied, and there are underage wizards there. Do you really think that these underage wizards can do complex Dark Magic?" Tonks explained exasperated.  
  
"Dark Magic?" The three said simultaneously again, their eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait...you never said anything about Dark Magic." Harry said trying to put two and two together.  
  
"You never gave me a chance to say anything." Tonks retorted.  
  
"But, Dora...how come...Malfoy Manor?" Remus said, his face revealing his confusion.  
  
"I don't know...that's why I am confused." Tonks replied looking down at the parchments again.  
  
Silence engulfed the room once again, with identical thoughts going through everyone's mind. It was quite sometime before Tonks said,  
  
"Listed, all I am asking you to do is...check it out. Some of the Death Eaters we are looking for might be there...if the information is true...I will be grateful."  
  
Remus knew at that instant, by the look on Tonks face, that there was more to this than Dark Magic at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"No, no it's ok...we'll check it out. Maybe Kingsley could...." Ron said still deep in thought.  
  
"No Ron, no. I don't want this leaving this room." Tonks said abruptly, her voice slightly shaking, something only noticed by Remus.  
  
"But they can help..." Harry said, looking awkwardly at Tonks.  
  
"Harry NO! If I still had my Auror's license, I would have checked it out myself. But since I don't, do it as a favour for me." Tonks pleaded.  
  
"Ok. Ok. No problem Tonks; don't worry we'll check it out. All right...no fret." Ron said as he and Harry got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks." Said Tonks as they left.  
  
Thinking she was alone, Tonks breathed a sigh of relief before a voice suddenly interrupted her and her thoughts.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Dora?" Remus asked looking at her from the doorway.  
  
"N-No....w-why would you say that?" Tonks stuttered trying to smile, realising that Remus was still present.  
  
"You're a bad liar you know that." Remus said, taking his seat again.  
  
"It's just that...I-I am a bit tired from yesterday.....honestly." Tonks lied not looking at Remus hoping he would drop the matter.  
  
Remus eyed her disbelievingly but didn't push it.  
  
"Ok...don't worry all right." He said slowly still looking at her unconvinced. "We'll check it out. You take care of yourself; you look really pale."  
  
Tonks nodded, glad he dropped the matter.  
  
"Yeah, sure...I'll see you later." Tonks said as Remus got up to leave.  
  
As soon as Remus was out of the room, she relaxed against her chair, sighing and closing her eyes, before a hoot brought her back to reality.  
  
There, on her desk, sat a big black owl with a letter tied to its leg. The instant, Tonks relieved it of its burden, the owl flew away leaving Tonks by herself.  
  
Gulping and with shaky hands, Tonks turned over the letter to read the dark green scribble on it,  
  
_** N. Tonks  
Improper Use Of Magic  
Department Of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry Of Magic.  
**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for chapter 3.  
  
Please, Please, Please **_REVIEW_**.  
  
Take care.


	4. Memories & Curiosity

Chapter 3: Memories And Curiosity.  
  
Remus entered his office prepared a cup of coffee and sat down behind his desk still absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
'What was Dora trying to hide? And why wouldn't she tell ME?' He thought sipping his coffee.  
  
Remus knew Tonks well enough to believe a word she said. He had been with her long enough to recognise all her expressions. And today, moments ago, in her eyes, today's light blue eyes, he saw extreme fear...something he hadn't seen in a long time...something he hadn't seen in more than three years...

* * *

_****_

_**FLASHBACK   
**_  
Remus walked towards the stairs in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was late night and everyone was in his or her rooms, sleeping...at least pretending to sleep; Remus knew better. He could sense the tension and fear in the house...the fear of losing your life, but most of all the fear of losing your loved ones. Tomorrow the final battle will take place...tomorrow the fate of the world will be decided.  
  
As Remus reached the bottom stair, he detected someone's presence in the living room. Glancing at the room, he noticed Tonks sitting on the sofa, her head bent low, before continuing on to his destination, the kitchen. He had decided that it was no use tossing and turning on the bed when sleep was miles away, so he came down for a cup of hot chocolate, and now that he had company, he decided to take one for her too.  
  
"Dora," he said when he was by her side.  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes with her chocolate brown eyes, her natural eyes, eyes that hid no emotion.  
  
"I didn't realise anyone else was up." she said.  
  
"Do you really believe everyone else is sleeping?" He asked taking a seat beside her.  
  
"No." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Here, I brought you some hot chocolate." Remus said handing the cup over to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They sat there in silence, words not needed to express their feeling. Both were afraid for the next day, yet content with having each other by their side, before Tonks broke the silence,  
  
"I wished this never happened. The world would've been so different."  
  
"There's no point dwelling over things that don't exist Dora, it'll only hurt you more." Remus replied staring straight ahead, while sipping from his cup.  
  
"But I am afraid Remus," Tonks said her eyes moist, looking down in her lap when her cup was balanced. "Molly and Arthur have been like my second parents. All the people in the order...they're--they're like my family. I am afraid that something might happen to them. I am afraid of losing them Remus...I am afraid of losing...you." Tonks finished, her tears now falling freely.  
  
"It's not necessary that we'll die Dora. True, the Dark Side has more followers than us, but we have something they don't. We have love and faith, and we'll always back each other up. We'll always help each other...always." Remus said looking over to Tonks, sliding his hand over hers, and caressing it.  
  
When Tonks sobbed harder, Remus put down his cup on the end table, and held Tonks' chin and gently pushed her head up to meet her eyes.  
  
"We have to do this Dora, to avenge the death of those innocent people we loved, to avenge the death of our families. We need to trust ourselves and stop this to prevent future innocent deaths. It's not certain we'll die...perhaps we'll live." Remus finished kissing away Tonks tears.  
  
Tonks hugged Remus and said, "Remus...if-if something happens to me tomorrow...I-I want you to remember...th-that I love you."  
  
"I love you too Nymphadora," Remus hugged her tightly as if his life depended on it. The thought of losing his nymph was piercing a hole through his heart, like an arrow. "I love you too."  
  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**__**

* * *

Remus had made up his mind. Whatever it was that Tonks was hiding from him, he will find out and he will make sure that whoever caused that fear dies a torturous death.  
  
With that thought fresh in his head, he left the office to find Kingsley Shacklebolt.

* * *

Tonks hesitantly opened the letter. She knew what it was; she had received two more like that.  
  
"Your time is near." A cold, cruel voice said before Tonks heard a high- pitched laughter and the letter burst into flames.  
  
Tonks let out a shriek.  
  
'What the hell am I afraid of? I am a former Auror for Merlin's sake,' Tonks thought as the flames on her desk extinguished.  
  
'But I wonder who could be sending me these letters. I never caused anyone any harm...none that I know of. But then...who could it be?' Tonks thought, her heartbeat anything but normal.  
  
'Calm down Tonks.' Her rational side fought. 'As you said, you are a former auror. There's nothing to be afraid of,'  
  
True, she did not have anything to be afraid of. She tried to calm herself but the fear would not leave.  
  
After all, who wouldn't be scared after receiving three threats all of a sudden...  
  
'I just hope the guys figure it out soon...'

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 up, 4 on the way  
  
Keep reviewing. And thanks for all of you who did.  
  
Take Care.


	5. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor.  
  
Remus arrived at Kingsley's office to be greeted by a very...well...sleepy sight.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt sat on his chair, legs crossed on his table, a magazine in his hands to cover his face, head dropped low as he slept. His appearance would have fooled anyone if not for the loud snores Remus could hear.  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Remus shouted.  
  
Kingsley jumped and fell back as his chair toppled. When he regained his composure, wand in hand, he saw Remus at the door, a smile plastered across his face.  
  
"Merlin Remus, you could've just woken me up. No need to give me a heart attack." Kingsley said. "For a moment, I thought Moody was back...than a rational side of me argued that I was being attacked"  
  
Mad-Eye Moody was one of the many order members lost during the war.  
  
"Work, Kingsley. We need to check-out the Malfoy Manor." Remus said moving into his office and standing in front of his table putting his hand on its rim.  
  
"Malfoy Manor?" Kingley echoed as he looked up at his colleague.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy Manor. Dora detected some Dark Magic there." Remus replied as he stood up straight.  
  
"Malfoy Manor?" Kingsley said, his face showing a look between surprise and confusion.  
  
"Come on. We need to check it out!!" Remus said getting impatient.  
  
"Malfoy Manor?" Kingsley asked yet again, this time bearing a stupid expression.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy Manor. WHY do you keep saying that?" Remus asked now completely irritated.  
  
"But Remus...Malfoy Manor has been uninhibited since three years. And who'd go there...I am sure that's the first place aurors would check if anything suspicious happens." Kingsley answered putting tow and two together.  
  
"Well, because it IS uninhibited and no one WANTS it, whoever it is thought it was the best hideout. Apparently, they weren't smart enough to realise that we cancelled the anti-detection spell on the Manor. Now don't just stand there, come on." Remus answered trying to make the other man understand.  
  
"OK," Kingsley said taking his cloak although still unconvinced. "Let's take Severus too. He'll know what sorts of charms are placed on the Manor."  
  
"Let's go." Remus said disapparating with a pop leaving Kingsle behind in an extremely confused state.  
  
A minute later, both Kingsley and Remus were standing in front of Severus's cottage at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Severus open up!!" Remus yelled while banging on the door.  
  
After about five minutes of banging, shouting and kicking, Severus appeared looking, quite...err...dishevelled.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Severus, but we need to go to Malfoy Manor. NOW!!" Remus said in urgency.  
  
"And what's so important may I ask, Lupin?" Severus snapped clearly annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"No time to explain now. Now come on." Remus said disapparating also leaving Severus in a very confused state.  
  
Kingsley looked at Severus with an apologetic and curious expression before following Remus' example and disapparating.  
  
Severus shook his head took his cloak and gave Linda a goodbye kiss before too he disapparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Remus was waiting impatiently for Severus to arrive, and when he arrived, Remus started moving towards the Manor, wand out, and said,  
  
"Now Severus, Dora detected some Dark Magic here at the Manor..."  
  
"And how exactly did she do it? Malfoy..."  
  
"We cancelled the anti-detection spell when we raided the Manor," Remus snapped. That shut Severus up.  
  
"Severus, if there's a secret passage inside..." Kingsley asked.  
  
"Yes, there is but it will be heavily guarded." Severus said, his voice making it clear that he thought this was ridiculous. "The meeting room is right in front of it."  
  
The three then checked the front porch, and on not finding anything dangerous, decided to go in.  
  
"Alohomora." Remus said opening the door and walking in.  
  
"Hard to believe that they left the front door unguarded," Kingsley said, "Let's split and check out the Manor. I don't think anyone has been here." Kingsley finished, running his finger along the living room table covered in dust.  
  
Nearly two hours later, they had checked the Manor, but did not find any signs of life...unless you count the rats and bugs.  
  
"I guess Tonks was wrong then. Honestly, who'd return here...to practice Dark Magic nonetheless. Everyone would know this is the first place aurors are supposed to check. Anyway, if you excuse me, I have to return home" And with that Severus left for home.  
  
"I have to go too Remus, maybe Tonks just made a mistake." With that, Kingsley left.  
  
Remus knew there was something wrong. Tonks could not have been mistaken...not with the fear in her eyes. He had no evidence yet, but he knew it was not a mistake. After all, absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence.  
  
"Well maybe they did know this was the first place we'd check..." Remus said trying to convince himself that it was a mistake.  
  
As he left, Remus could have sworn he heard a voice...a human voice.  
  
Back in the Manor, as Remus left, a voice said, "And that's why we needed to prove that there cannot be any Dark Activity here..."  
  
With that, the anti-detection spell was put back on.

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Keep 'em coming.  
  
Take care, bye. 


	6. Announcements, Sleepovers, & Realisation...

Chapter 6: Announcements, Sleepovers & Realisations.  
  
A month had passed since Remus checked out the Malfoy Manor. Nothing suspicious happened since then & the threats Tonks was receiving stopped. And after a lot of persuasion, Tonks finally believed it must've been a prank.  
  
Tonks scoured her cupboard searching for something suitable to wear before departing to the get-together at the Black house. Finally, she decided on blue jeans, a pink linen top, pink hair clashing badly with her shirt & forest-green eyes.  
  
After the war, the last Sunday of every month was named the get-together day, to get the mind off the world & spend a day as one large family.  
  
Tonks apparated in front of the Black house & went in. The sound of laughter & the wonderful smell of chicken, told her that Arthur & Molly had already arrived as usual & the others would be arriving in the next thirty minutes.  
  
Taking off her cloak, she said hello to Arthur & kissed Remus on the cheek before helping Molly in the kitchen.  
  
Exactly thirty minutes later, the Black house was hustling with people chatting about life in the past month & just about anything.  
  
"Hello Molly, Tonks. How are you?" Linda said in an over-cheerful tone.  
  
"Fine, Linda. How about you?" Molly said as Linda helped.  
  
"Oh, just great. I am the happiest person in the world." Linda replied, a smile plastered to her face.  
  
Dinner was a cheerful event. As dessert was served, Ginny called for attention.  
  
"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make," Ginny said looking at Harry, she continued, "Harry & I decided to set a date for the wedding. We'll be having a joint wedding with Ron & Hermione in early October at Hogwarts grounds."  
  
Congratulations were in order & everyone hugged the two soon to-be-married couples.  
  
When the cheers died down, Linda decided to make her announcement.  
  
"Excuse me," she said shyly, "I also have an announcement to make." She looked at Severus, blushed & then continued, "I........err.......well......I..... umm.......I am pregnant."  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Fleur, Sarah, & Molly said simultaneously.  
  
Linda blushed as red as the Weasley hair as Severus held her hand. Another round of congratulations was in order.  
  
"Who'd ever had expected." Remus said smirking at Severus.  
  
"Sod off, Lupin." Severus said good-naturedly.  
  
It was finally time to depart. Bill & Fleur were leaving for Egypt, with Fleur having moist eyes.  
  
"Oh it was so much fun 'ere," said Fleur, "I 'ope we'll see each uzzer soon."  
  
"Come on darling, we're late. Hurry up now or we'll miss our portkey," said Bill saying his goodbyes.  
  
Charlie & Sarah also said their goodbyes & left for Romania.  
  
"So I guess the wedding preparations will start now," said Tonks as Harry & Ron prepared to leave.  
  
"Not our headache," Harry & Ron said together & with that Harry, Ron, Arthur, & Molly left with Fred, George, Neville, Severus, & families following.  
  
"All right, Remus. Guess it's my turn to leave," said Tonks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Ok......well bye," Remus said.  
  
Tonks stared at him. She moved towards him & placing a hand towards his shoulders said,  
  
"Are you all right, Remus?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I am fine," Remus said, looking at her briefly & then moving away from her.  
  
"..........Ok.......umm girls, ready to go?" Tonks asked Ginny & Hermione while looking at Remus, her heart breaking.  
  
'Why is he acting so coldly towards me? Did I do something?' Tonks thought.  
  
"Yes we are. Ready Tonks," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok Remus, take care of yourself." Tonks said.  
  
"Bye Remus, see you soon." Hermione said.  
  
"Bye Remus," Ginny followed. "Bye girls," Remus said as he closed the door & the three girls apparated to Tonks flat in London.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"I was wondering when we'll have another one," said Hermione as she & Ginny made themselves comfortable in Tonks living room.  
  
The girls decided to continue their "girly meetings" after the war & hence decided to have sleepovers. Whenever someone had important news or problems, the girls would have sleepovers mostly at Tonks's. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, & Tonks were the ones who attended them, but Linda sometimes joined them too. Now that Luna & Linda were married, they rarely joined the rest. And Tonks had a feeling that now, since Ginny & Hermione were getting married, their special meetings would come to an end. Only time will tell....  
  
The girls changed into their pyjamas, ready for bed, in case sleep takes over.  
  
"So, finally decided to tie the knot you two," Tonks said a bright smile plastered to her face. "I am really happy for you. So when is the blessed event?"  
  
"Well, we thought October 7th would be nice........." Hermione said.  
  
Tonks noticed Hermione & Ginny sharing glances before Hermione spoke again.  
  
"umm.......listen Tonks.......err......would you......I mean, would you mind being our maid of honour?'  
  
Tonks looked at the younger girls, shocked. Did they really want her to be their maid of honour?  
  
"Are you sure?.................I mean I am so clumsy, what if I do something wrong or....." Tonks trailed off.  
  
"I think you're perfect. And if you wouldn't have been, do you think we'd have asked you?" said Ginny.  
  
Tonks grinned & said, "It'd be an honour, girls."  
  
"So what kind of wedding are you planning?" Tonks asked the girls.  
  
"Well, we're thinking about a wizard & muggle wedding combination......." Hermione started.  
  
An hour had passed discussing about the wedding before Hermione asked,  
  
"So when are you & Remus deciding to tie the knot?"  
  
"Well, we haven't really decided yet......" Tonks replied, remembering the night's earlier events.  
  
"You're kidding......you mean he hasn't asked you yet?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
Tonks shook her head, holding up her hand for emphasis.  
  
"That's odd. I mean we always thought you'd be the first ones to marry & that he'd have asked you by now........" said Ginny.  
  
"Nope, he didn't ask me yet.........." Tonks replied her mind still on Remus's odd behaviour.  
  
"Well I am sure he'll ask you soon. After all, he loves you so much & yes Tonks it's very obvious." Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"As if no one knows about it already," Tonks replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Merlin, look at the time. We have to start shopping tomorrow & it's two in the morning." Ginny said, "I am off to bed."  
  
"Me too." Hermione followed.  
  
"Me three." Tonks said following the other two.  
  
As Tonks got ready for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what the girls said.  
  
'Remus really didn't ask me to marry him.........not that I mind but....... something doesn't seem right.........'  
  
'Ok, so he's been avoiding the subject & me too for the past few days........'  
  
'Maybe he just doesn't want to get married so soon, & why in the world would he avoid you, he loves you right.' Her rational side fought.  
  
'So he says, but its not that.........he........he's been avoiding me for the past few days only.........ever since..........'  
  
Tonks eyes widened in realisation.  
  
'........ever since I told him about the Malfoy Manor.'  
  
'Is it because of that? What happened in the Manor & what's it got to do with me?................... Well, I guess some matters have to be dealt with tomorrow morning....' she thought yawning.  
  
And before long, she drifted off to dreamland. ********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Encourage me to keep going. Review. Review. Review.  
  
And sorry about the wedding. I haven't been to any & don't know much about them.  
  
If you give me some candy, I will give you more story. My candy...."reviews".  
  
Take care. Bye. 


	7. Heartbreaks & Talks

Chapter 7: Heartbreaks & Talks.  
  
"TONKS! TONKS! GET UP!! IT'S 7:30!" Tonks opened her eyes to a screaming, ready to leave, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"What?" Tonks asked groggily.  
  
"Its 7:30 Tonks, & if I am correct, then you have to check in at the Ministry." Ginny said.  
  
"WHAT?!! 7:30!! MERLIN!!" Tonks darted towards the bathroom, got dressed, grabbed a sandwich that Hermione prepared, & apparated to the Ministry.  
  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" A voice boomed behind her. Tonks hesitantly turned to see her boss, Mafalda Hopkirk.  
  
"Finally, you decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Tonks," Mafalda said, her face stern.  
  
"Sorry Miss Hopkirk," Tonks managed with a smile, "overslept."  
  
"Half an hour? Next time you're late, you'll have to pay for the consequences. Good day." With a nod of her head, Mafalda went to her office.  
  
Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. When she entered her office, she noticed a letter on her table. Throwing off her cloak on the stand, she opened the letter.  
  
Tonks.  
Meet me at Madam Puddifoot's at 6:00. I'll explain later.  
Remus.  
  
'Hmmm. That's small. Wonder what he wants to "explain".......he referred to me as Tonks......I hope everything is all right.'  
  
Tonks glanced at the watch that read 8:00.  
  
'Well 10 hours to go.......'  
  
Tonks finished at 4:00pm as usual & went for grocery shopping to refill her cabinets. By the time she returned home, it was five. She decided to shower before meeting Remus, so after half an hour of showering, she selected black jeans & a white tank top & decided on jet-black shoulder-length hair & hazel eyes. With one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she apparated to Madam Puddifoot's.  
  
Tonks arrived with five minutes to spare. She selected a table near the corner, such that she could see outside with the glass window on the other side, & ordered a butterbeer while waiting for Remus.  
  
6:00pm, no sign of Remus. 6:10...........6:15..........6:20. still no sign of Remus. By then, Tonks was extremely bored & had gone through three bottles of butterbeer. She started to look around the café, when she noticed Amy Herek, Remus's fellow auror & colleague, from the café window. She was talking with a man & before long, they kissed.  
  
Tonks smiled. One, because she felt pity for Herek's new flavour of the week, & two, because she thought this was how Remus & she might look like when they kissed, not that they kissed in public.........  
  
Remus's good aurour & defence against the Dark Arts abilities had made him famous to an extent that to say that he was "Harry's arch rival in being the Most Eligible Bachelor" was not an understatement. This prevented him from going out in public much.  
  
Tonks looked at the couple. Yep definitely, Remus at least would look definitely like the man, with his light brown hair & his tall & lean frame............  
  
All of a sudden, the man's figure seemed familiar.......too familiar. Light brown hair, tall, lean..........it was Remus.......& he was......KISSING AMY HEREK!!  
  
Tonks suddenly felt her heart shatter into pieces.  
  
'Remus wouldn't do that......he wouldn't......h-h-he-he couldn't......' her brain fought.  
  
'But he is. He is kissing AMY HEREK in PUBLIC.......'  
  
Tonks got up to make sure it really was Remus. She paid for the butterbeer & went outside.  
  
"Remus....." she asked unsure, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall out, her voice shaking as she asked.  
  
'Please, let it be someone else, please, please, let it be anyone but him.....please' she prayed to anyone who was listening.  
  
The couple abruptly broke the kiss on Tonks voice & to Tonks horror, Remus looked up at her.  
  
"Dora, I-I-I can explain........." Remus started.  
  
But before he could, a sob escaped Tonks lips & she ran..........away from both of them, away from the scene, away from the pain.......as fast as she could, with Remus running after her. Back near Madam Puddifoot's, a female voice spoke,  
  
"Trouble in Paradise huh? This is going to make it easier than planned." Saying that, the witch apparated with a pop.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Remus ran after Tonks through Hogsmeade.  
  
"DORA!!! DORA!!!! TONKS WAIT!!!!" Remus shouted, "I CAN EXPLAIN....IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK...TONKS PLEASE!!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!"  
  
'Damn you, Herek. Damn you!' Remus thought as he ran through Hogsmeade after Tonks.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, Tonks apparated with a pop, leaving Remus standing alone in a deserted alley.  
  
Remus knew he had messed up. He should have talked to Tonks, should have excused himself as soon as he saw Herek, but he did not, and now he is paying for it. The tears in Tonks eyes, the ache in her voice........it pained him that he caused it, & he accepted the blame. Bearing that pain, he apparated back home, all the while cursing Herek for his current situation.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Tonks apparated in a secluded garden in Hogsmeade. Her garden to be precise. She always used to come here when she was depressed or just needed to think, even when she was young. She went around some rose bushes & sat behind them, hiding form the view of the world outside. She looked at her reflection in the clear water, in the pond in front of her. The image of Remus & Herek kissing kept coming back to her.  
  
'How can he do this? He said he loved me.....then how?' Tonks thought, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Men can never love us, Tonks." Her friend Felicity had told her when she was betrayed, in their seventh year. "They just spend some time with us & move on with someone more beautiful. It's just the beauty that matters to them. Remember Tonks, no matter what happens, never give your heart to anyone...........you'll only get it broken."  
  
Tonks, at that time, thought that Felicity was saying this just because she was heart-broken. Tonks had already given her heart to someone, even at that time. She loved Remus Lupin, ever since the first time she spent her summer with him, at the mere age of seven. He didn't notice her though, at least she thought he didn't, but he had told her that he liked her since the first time they had met, & over the years that liking had developed into love and that was even before the order was reformed. She had believed him, she had let go of her last defence against him, that he didn't notice her, giving her heart to him completely....and now.....  
  
'That's what Remus did.......left me for someone beautiful.....for Amy Herek. Why wouldn't he? She's smart, beautiful, not some clumsy witch as I am.'  
  
'Felicity was right.......I gave my heart to Remus & now it's broken. I loved him & now I am shattered. Was that why he was avoiding me? Because he was seeing Herek?'  
  
Tonks looked at her reflection in the pond. It had returned to her normal features.  
  
'So simple, so plain, not like Herek with her short blonde hair, & blue eyes......' With that, the tears began again.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Tonks was distraught after the event at Hogsmeade. She immersed herself in work & kept herself busy......anything to keep Remus out of her mind, to keep the pain away, & so far she had failed.  
  
Today, a week after the incident, she was shopping with Hermione & Ginny in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.  
  
"Come on Tonks, why don't you talk it out with Remus?" Hermione said, when she caught Tonks staring at space, not paying attention to the robes in hand.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, it's over." Tonks said, in a barely audible whisper, bowing her head.  
  
"No it's not. He loves you & you know that." Ginny said.  
  
"No he doesn't. If he did he'd not have kissed Amy Herek in "public"." Tonks said, with emphasis on public, tears prickling the side of her eyes.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't kissing her," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I know what I saw Hermione, & he "was" kissing her." Tonks said, trying to control her emotions. "Let's face it, he doesn't love me. After all, I am not as beautiful as Amy Herek."  
  
Ginny & Hermione were about to protest when Amy Herek came in.  
  
'Well, think of the devil & the devil is here.' Tonks thought.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks?" She asked pointing at Tonks, who nodded.  
  
"Funny name, who named you?" she asked laughing. "Oh, I am Amy by the way, Amy Herek."  
  
"Can I help you?" Tonks asked coldly, trying not to lose her temper.  
  
'How dare she?...........' Tonks thought.  
  
"Oh, no, no. I was just here shopping when I saw you & I thought, well why not meet you. Remus is a very good kisser by the way." Herek said.  
  
Tonks tried to control her emotions & was about to reply when Herek was called.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I have to go. I won't say it was a pleasure meeting you 'cause frankly speaking it wasn't. Anyway, I will tell Remus, that I ran into his ex-girlfriend when I meet him." Said Herek, before she left.  
  
Tonks, unable to bear anymore, left the shop immediately, while Ginny & Hermione stared dumbfounded at the new piece of information they had just received.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter. Pls. review & encourage me to keep going.  
  
Sorry to all the readers who tried to send me anonymous reviews. I had "accidentally" checked the "don't receive anonymous review" box, so..... I apologize. It's unchecked now so please review.  
  
This is my first fic ever. So I have a lot to learn. I apologize again to my readers. Please Review.  
  
In addition:  
  
Review, Review, Review.  
  
Take care,  
  
Bye. 


	8. Accusations, Explanations & Accidents

Chapter 8: Accusations, Explanations & Accidents.  
  
Remus sat in the living room talking to Harry & Ron while the girls were shopping.  
  
"Why don't you try talking to Tonks? Explain her everything, I am sure she'll listen." Ron said taking another brownie.  
  
"If that would've worked, do you think I'd have been like this? She just wouldn't listen. Every time I try to talk to her, she runs away. She doesn't even say Hello for Merlin's sake." Said Remus putting down his butterbeer. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Why don't you ........." Harry said but before he could finish, a voice boomed from the main hall.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!! YOU BLOODY IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!! HOW COULD YOU HURT TONKS!! HONESTLY GOING OUT WITH AMY HEREK!! THAT NO GOOD WOMAN BEHIND TONKS BACK!! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT........THAT UGLY WOMAN!!" By the time Ginny finished saying this, she had launched herself at Remus & now was held back by Harry.  
  
"Calm down honey. What are you talking about?" Harry inquired struggling to hold back Ginny.  
  
As Harry said that, Hermione's fist met Remus's nose & a loud crack was heard. Remus Lupin, one of the best Auror at the Ministry of Magic, the former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts & one of the most skilled & valuable asset of the Order of the Phoenix during the war, now had a broken nose along with a black eye & a bleeding face courtesy of two of Hogwarts Professors, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME POTTER! HE DESERVES IT!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" Ron yelled over the loud voices, "Now Gin, Mione, leave Remus alone & sit down." he added.  
  
Ginny & Hermione sat down, still fuming, on the sofa while Harry attended to Remus.  
  
"Now tell us what happened." Said Ron.  
  
Both the girls narrated the whole event that occurred at Madam Malkin's, blaming & yelling at Remus throughout the story.  
  
"She actually said that?" Remus asked not surprised at all.  
  
"No, I spiced up the story. Yes, she said that." Ginny snapped.  
  
"And you girls "believed" it. You took that........that woman's word over mine?" Remus asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Exactly what "was" your word Remus?" Hermione cut in.  
  
"Really Moine, how many times have I told you about Amy Herek? She changes boyfriends like robes. You should know better that to believe her. And Ginny, Harry has even told you about it." Ron said exasperatedly. "And she's been after Remus for quite sometime now."  
  
"And Remus being named one of the most eligible bachelors around, just made her even more desperate." Harry added.  
  
"So why did you kiss her?" Hermione asked still very angry. "And if you didn't, then where were you for half an hour after you told Tonks you would meet her at six?"  
  
Remus, who by now had healed, even though the black eye remained, told the girls what happened over the past month excluding the Malfoy Manor incident.  
  
"So, you mean.........Oh my God!!! I am so sorry Remus" Hermione said after hearing Remus out.  
  
"Yeah I am sorry too, for yelling at you & the black eye" Ginny said her head bowed.  
  
"And I am sorry for the nose." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Its OK girls. No harm done." Remus said smiling. "But what should do about Tonks, she's not ready to hear me out." Remus finished.  
  
"Well that can be taken care of. Come here I have a plan" Ginny said, sharing her plan with her audience.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The wedding preparations were going on as usual. There were still two weeks left & the girls were again at Diagon Alley, shopping as usual.  
  
"Why don't you girls go along to Florean Fortescue's, I will meet you in a while. I have to buy something from Whacky Gadgets." Tonks said before moving towards the shop.  
  
Tonks entered the shop heading straight for the watches section at the far end. Her old watch had broken, so she needed a new one. As Tonks was browsing through the watches, there was a loud bang & a sudden explosion. Tonks turned to see something zooming towards her before she felt a sharp pain in her head & then she saw black. ********** XXXXX **********  
  
Hermione & Ginny were sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour waiting for their orders to arrive, when they heard a loud explosion, shattering glass & people screaming behind them. They turned only to see that the explosion was from Whacky Gadgets & the shop was apparently on fire. Panicked they ran towards the shop wishing that Tonks was fine. By the time they arrived near the shop through the human stampede, aurors had arrived & were trying o move people away from the shop.  
  
********* XXXXX **********  
  
Remus apparated in front of Whacky Gadgets. He was ordered to investigate the area, since a fire was reported about two minutes ago. Some aurors had already arrived, while others were apparating along with the medi-witches & wizards. Remus helped people move away from the site & led them to safety.  
  
"REMUS, REMUS" Remus turned to the voice calling his name to see a very breathless Ginny & Hermione.  
  
"Girls not here. Move away from the shop........." Ordered Remus.  
  
"Remus.........Tonks." Hermione managed through deep breaths.  
  
"I didn't see her, she's not here." Remus replied.  
  
"No, No, you git. Tonks......she's in there" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"WHAT?" Remus turned to the shop. "You girls go from here, I will see to it." Remus said walking towards the shop.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!!" He heard as he continued towards the shop.  
  
'Faster Remus, Dora's in there. Merlin, why did she have to be in there' Remus thought. He knew it was dangerous entering it, but Dora needed help  
  
He put a cooling charm on himself & entered the shop. He searched the shop, but Tonks was nowhere to be seen. He was about to leave thinking she might've left before the accident, when his eyes fell on the shelves in the far corner.  
  
The corner was badly affected & Remus was sure that was the source off the fire. The shelves had fallen & there was a jumble of watches nearby broken & burnt. In between all the mess, Remus was able to notice bright pink hair & a body. He dug it out hoping it wasn't Tonks.........his prayers, however, went unanswered.  
  
Tonks was badly injured. Her head was bleeding, arm broken from the impact from a shelf, body badly burned & she was barely recognisable if not for the pink hair. It appeared as though she had suffered most of the impact of the fire, which she had.  
  
Remus held Tonks in his arms & hurried outside.  
  
"I NEED A MEDI-WIZARD HERE QUICK." Remus yelled once he was outside.  
  
Immediately two mediwizards were by his side inspecting Tonks. They laid her down on a stretcher before turning to Remus.  
  
"She's badly injured & her condition is very unstable. We need to take her to St. Mungos now." With that, they apparated taking Tonks with them.  
  
Remus stood rooted to his spot, staring at the place where Tonks body was a few seconds ago, a million things going through his mind, but the most comprehensible was perhaps a prayer hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: There you go another chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to update for so long, coz I was really busy with school & all. I will try to update sooner now.  
  
Please review & encourage me to keep going.  
  
The more reviews I get the sooner will the next update be.  
  
Review, Review, Review. 


	9. Recovery & September Gatherings

Chapter 9: Recovery & September Gatherings.  
  
It was a dark night, no stars, or moon. The only light was from the spells being shot. Tonks was at the graveyard, where Voldemort had returned in Harry's fourth year, fighting the Death Eaters.  
  
Tonks ducked a spell shot at her by Bellatrix & prepared to stupefy her when Remus shouted behind her:  
  
"DORA!! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Tonks turned only to find herself the subject of the killing curse.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Both the Lestranges yelled at the same time.  
  
Within the split of a second, Tonks realised that the two Lestranges were facing each other & she was exactly in the middle, so with increased agility, she jumped back, causing the two curses to hit the Lestranges & they fell down--------dead.  
  
'Two down, million more to go,' Tonks thought trying to help one of the members of the order.  
  
However, before she was able to move, Crabbe Senior cornered her. She was trapped with obstructions at the side & a locked gate behind her.  
  
"Trapped little girl." Crabbe said with a shrill laughter.  
  
'You didn't need to rub it in, & I am NOT a LITTLE GIRL!' She thought angrily.  
  
Tonks moved back & tripped falling against the gate at the same time when her opponent shot the killing curse at her. Lucky for her, the gate had a shiny surface & she was almost flat to the ground. The spell rebounded from the gate & hit Crabbe Sr. instead.  
  
"Thank Merlin for my clumsiness." Said Tonks as she got up & went to help Kingsley, who was, at that moment, fighting four Death Eaters. But before she could reach him, six Death Eaters surrounded her.  
  
"...........improving quickly....." a masculine voice was saying.  
  
As she was fighting the Death Eaters, she saw her mother from the corner of her eye.  
  
"..........head injury......."  
  
Two Death Eaters were surrounding Andromeda Tonks.  
  
".........nothing serious I think........"  
  
The killing curse shot at Tonks Sr.  
  
".........fine hopefully......."  
  
'Duck mum, duck!' Nymphadora Tonks thought.  
  
"........allowed to go......"  
  
The curse hit Andromeda Tonks & she fell to the ground------dead.  
  
"NO MUM, MUUUUUUUUUUM!!" Tonks yelled.  
  
".......TONKS.......TONKS......GET UP....." Tonks heard a female voice say.  
  
"MUM..NO.." Tonks yelled tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
".......TONKS!! GET UP!................." the voice said again. Tonks was shaking.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!!!" Tonks yelled, tears streaming down her face, while shooting curses on any Death Eater in sight.  
  
Then she received a sharp slap & saw a blinding light.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Tonks opened her eyes with a severe headache. Her vision was blurred but she could make out that a crowd was gathered around her. She knew it was daytime because of the sunlight streaming through the window. Now she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek.  
  
"Are you alright Tonks?" The female voice asked.  
  
Tonks vision was clearing up & she recognised the source as Molly Weasley.  
  
"I am sorry to hit you dear, but you were......" She said in a motherly tone, worry etched across her face.  
  
"It's Ok, Molly." Tonks said holding her head.  
  
The headache was increasing by the moment. Tonks looked around her & recognised the room as a hospital ward.  
  
"Am I in St. Mungo's?" Tonks asked trying to sit up but failing; one due to the sharp pain that shot through her body, & two because many hands were on her preventing her from getting up.  
  
"Don't get up Tonks, you need rest. And yes you're in St. Mungo's." Molly said gently.  
  
"What happened?" Tonks asked, her voice feeble.  
  
Molly went rigid.  
  
"Don't you remember?" she asked frightened.  
  
"The last thing I remember was a loud explosion & some sort of bright red light." Tonks replied extremely tired.  
  
Molly breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You had an accident dear," she said giving Tonks a dreamless potion. "Now don't talk too much. You need rest."  
  
With that, Molly shooed everyone out including the doctor. Tonks tried to think but her brain was too foggy & within moments, she was in deep sleep.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"You called Remus?" Harry asked entering Remus's office later that day.  
  
Remus looked up from the parchments he was studying.  
  
"Yes Harry, take a seat." He said. "I have been investigating the whole "accident" that occurred in Whacky Gadgets, and it was no ordinary accident." He finished handing Harry the parchments.  
  
"But it says here that the source was a Filibuster's Firework. Maybe a kid just set them off for fun." Harry replied looking at Remus.  
  
"So how is it that a fire started? Harry, filibuster's Fireworks don't start a fire, & a ferocious one for that. They were charmed, charmed by Dark Magic, to cause such damage."  
  
"Are you sure...I mean..."  
  
"Harry think for yourself, how many times have these been set off in Hogwarts, & how many times did they start a fire, or injure someone seriously?"  
  
"Hmm. So do you have any suspects?"  
  
"No, but whoever is doing it is not doing it for power. They wouldn't simply blow up a shop in the most crowded area."  
  
"Right. So what do you think.....revenge?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno yet. Maybe yes, but revenge from whom? If it would've been something personal..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked at Remus's abrupt stop.  
  
"Dora told us about the illegal activity at Malfoy Manor, right?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied confused.  
  
"We put up a spell on the Manor, so that any illegal or legal activity that takes place in the Manor is directly reported to the aurors & not to the Improper Use of Magic department," Harry nodded now completely confused. "So how is it that the Dark magic was detected by her & not by us?" Remus finished.  
  
"Are you saying....."said Harry, comprehension dawning on him. "But who'd be after her. I mean she hasn't harmed anyone."  
  
"I know, but listen we need a constant watch over her now."  
  
"You mean spying?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It won't be spying. Her life is in danger & we'll just be protecting her." Remus said. "Anyway where's Ron?"  
  
"He's at St. Mungos's. I am coming from there too." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh.....how is she now?" Remus asked looking at Harry.  
  
"She regained consciousness today. She's improving." Harry said." Look why don't you sort it all out. You need to tell her you know that."  
  
"I know but now is not a good time. She's hurt & ....."Remus trailed of trying to hide the pain in his voice but failing miserably.  
  
"The sooner the better Remus, I am sure she'll understand." Harry said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah I will...soon." Remus said slowly as Harry got up to leave.  
  
"Harry," Remus called. "Take care of her for me."  
  
"Don't worry Remus, I will" Harry said as he left Remus's office.  
  
Remus sighed & leaned against his chair. He had messed up...really bad.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Well you're all set to leave, Miss Tonks." The Healer said to her a few days later. "I am glad you're recovering fast, but you need rest for at least a week more."  
  
Tonks got ready to leave with Hermione & Ginny. They would be using the portkey to the burrow, where Tonks would be staying until Molly declares her fit enough to leave.  
  
They arrived at the burrow where Molly immediately made her sit on the sofa.  
  
"Honestly Molly..." Tonks started before she was interrupted.  
  
"Honestly what? You were injured for Merlin's sake. You were unconscious." Molly said.  
  
"For three days!" Tonks said exasperated.  
  
"Exactly, you need rest." Molly said handing her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"But I need to go shopping for the wedding," Tonks said  
  
"There're still two weeks for that. Now why don't you go up to Ginny's room & get some sleep until lunch." Molly said taking the empty cup from her.  
  
Tonks knew better than to argue with Molly, so she silently made her way to Ginny's room. As she lied on the bed, she thought about the past two weeks.  
  
The doctors said she was improving fast & it was a good sign. Fortunately, she didn't have any serious injuries except on the head, which was also minor. She was now fully healed.....tired yes, but healed.  
  
Her family...she liked to call them family......had been there for her as usual. She remembered Molly's constant nagging to take her food & potions on time, Hermione's attempts to keep her up to date with the world, Linda, Luna & Ginny trying to cheer her up, & Ron & Harry trying to smuggle in sweets. She smiled at the memories. Everyone had been there to encourage her except....  
  
Except Remus, the person she needed the most. Her heart ached again at this. Remus hadn't even visited her or sent her a get-well-soon note. No, he hadn't even sent his wishes through someone. Did he forget about her already? Tears prickled her eyes.  
  
'Damn you Remus Lupin, damn you for making me feel this way. Damn you for making me fall in love with you, damn you for breaking my heart, damn you bastard....damn you.' Tonks thought her tears flowing freely.  
  
"TONKS, TONKS, ITS LUNCH TIME!" Tonks woke up to Molly's voice & realised she might have fallen asleep while thinking.  
  
"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" Tonks replied.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself girl. You need to move on, get over him.' Tonks thought as she headed down to the dining room.  
  
She was going to get over Remus Lupin, the love of her life, though it was impossible for her to do that....impossible.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Tonks woke up to the sound of alarm ringing. 10:00 am, the clock read. She got up, dressed in a black muggle jeans & light blue t-shirt, & headed down for a late breakfast.  
  
"Hello Molly." Said Tonks as she entered the dining room.  
  
"Hello Tonks. Ready for breakfast?" Molly asked putting down the latest edition of Witch Weekly & heading over to the kitchen counter to prepare breakfast for Tonks.  
  
"I must say, I'll be missing you." Molly said putting the bacon & eggs in front of her. "You should stay here for another week....."  
  
"Molly!" interrupted Tonks, "I am fine. You said that I have to stay here for a week & its over. I have to sign in at the office tomorrow. I am recovered & I am going home tonight." Tonks finished.  
  
"But Tonks.."  
  
"No, please Molly"  
  
"Oh...Ok. As you wish" Molly said accepting defeat.  
  
They continued talking throughout breakfast. When Tonks finished, Molly levitated the dishes to the sink & set them to wash magically.  
  
"Ok Tonks, I've some chores to attend to. You can read the Witch Weekly while I finish them or do something you like but remember, DON'T overdo yourself & you're not allowed to go outside the house." Molly said as she left. "And yes, don't forget the get-together at the Black Residence tonight." Molly added.  
  
Tonks froze. Get-together at Black Residence.....that means Remus would be there &....&.....oh no.  
  
So far her job of moving on had not worked very well & she new if she saw Remus once again, she will never be able to get over him. She hadn't improved in a month without seeing him once, then seeing him again....  
  
Tonks tried to stop thinking about it....there was still a lot of time for that. She decided to distract herself by reading Witch Weekly. She flipped through the pages....gossips, recipes....  
  
REMUS LUPIN'S NEW LOVE INTEREST: FELLOW AUROR AMY HEREK.  
  
The title flashed on one page with a photograph of Remus & Herek kissing, which Tonks recognised as the Hogsmeade event nearly a month ago. She flipped through a few more pages, her heart aching all the while.  
  
Poetry...yes, poetry that'll take her mind off everything.  
  
*** DREAMS BY REBECCA***  
  
*** Like many girls, I too believe,  
That someone is made for me,  
I dream of him night & day, ***  
  
'Remus' Tonks thought tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
*** And wish he would come to me & say,  
That I was the sunshine of his life,  
And ask me to be his wife. ***  
  
Tears now flowed freely down Tonks cheeks, 'Why the hell do I love him so much. Why did I give my heart to him?' Tonks thought a sob escaping her.  
  
*** I dream of us at the seaside,  
Under the sunset, we together lost in the  
Beautiful world of our own,  
Sharing between us an ice-cream cone.  
I dream of us dining in candle light,  
With our hearts soaring at a great height.  
We would not be in the seventh heaven be,  
But even higher than the eleventh heaven. ***  
  
"Men are not worth your love. They'll only break your heart. NEVER FALL IN LOVE NYMPHADORA...NEVER" Felicity's words rang in her head.  
  
*** I dream of the day he'd proposed,  
Gently holding for me a fresh red rose.  
I would nod my head & give him a smile,  
Looking into his eyes all the while. ***  
  
'Hazel eyes....so warm, so captivating, the eyes I would always drown in' Tonks thought with a river of tears.  
  
*** I dream of myself in his arm,  
Completely bewitched by his charm.  
Standing in a spring shower,  
Where he is the sepal,  
And I am the flower. ***  
  
"I love you Dora......I will never let anything happen to you. I will never....can never hurt you." Remus had said once.  
  
'LIAR!!" Tonks screamed in her head, crying a river.  
  
*** I dream of him in my dreams,  
But Alas! They're only dreams.  
I don't know if they will come true one day,  
Or in my heart they will forever stay... ***  
  
'Or in my heart they will forever stay....Or in my heart they will forever stay....' The line repeated in Tonks mind.  
  
'I want to hate you so much Remus Lupin, but I can't.....why do I love you so damn much, that I can't hate you.....that I-I-I won't hate you...' Tonks thought throwing away the Witch Weekly & sobbing.  
  
"Tonks.." A voice called behind her.  
  
Tonks tried to sober quickly & wiping her tears, she came face to face with Molly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Molly kindly.  
  
"Yeah....Molly, I am fine. Just thinking." Tonks replied & was grateful that Molly didn't push the matter.  
  
"Why don't we go shopping? You do need some new clothes." Molly said taking their cloaks.  
  
"But Molly....." Tonks argued as Molly handed her the cloak.  
  
"No buts Tonks....Now come on!" Molly said flooing to Diagon Alley.  
  
Tonks knew it was a lost battle, so she silently obeyed & followed, hoping it would distract her from her "thinking".  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Arthur rang the doorbell to the Black Residence. He, Molly & Tonks had arrived as usual. However, this time, Tonks was dreading it. She was dressed in dark khaki linen pants & a black linen top.  
  
The door opened to reveal Remus.  
  
"Hello Remus." Arthur said cheerfully & was followed by Molly.  
  
"Hello Arthur, Molly." Remus replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Tonks." Remus said looking at her.  
  
"Hello." Tonks said in a barely audible voice.  
  
They stood there staring at each other before Arthur broke the silence.  
  
"Are you simply going to stand there or are you going to let us in?"  
  
Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts & smiled, letting them in.  
  
Tonks immediately went in the kitchen to help Molly. As usual, within the next one & half hour, everyone arrived except for Bill & Charlie & respective families.  
  
"You look really better now Tonks." Hermione said coming to Tonks side to help her with dinner.  
  
"Yeah, you see living with Molly; I'd have been surprised if I'd have got sick during that time." Tonks replied smiling.  
  
They continued with talking while preparing dinner as the others joined in their conversations.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
********** MEANWHILE **********  
  
"You need to tell her Remus. Now is your chance." Ron said.  
  
"I know but...." Remus said unsure.  
  
"But what Remus....for Merlin's sake.....she won't eat you!!" Ron snapped.  
  
"What if she doesn't understand, what if...." Remus started again.  
  
"There are many what ifs Remus, & there's no point dwelling on them." Arthur said. "Look, if Harry dwelled on what ifs, the world would not have been safe today."  
  
"He is right Remus. Tell her." Harry said.  
  
Remus nodded. Arthur was right, there is no point dwelling on what ifs. He will do it tonight.  
  
"Ok." Said Remus, his mind set.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Dinner went smooth, with the usual conversations. Hermione & Ginny informed the audience that the wedding preparations were almost over. Linda informed that the baby was due in mid-April & that she would be taking three month's off.  
  
Throughout dinner, Tonks could make out Remus glancing at her & the suddenly talking to someone when she looked up at him. Tonks was now curious as to what was going on.  
  
Tonks was extremely tired after dinner & she had to join her office tomorrow. Therefore, when Linda & Severus left, she excused herself & taking her cloak apparated back to her flat in London, much to Molly's dismay, while Remus stood glued to his spot, his chance lost once again.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: There you go. I know I made Tonks very emotional, but when you have an accident & are betrayed you are like that.  
  
I found "DREAMS" in a magazine, & I felt I should add it. Some how it fitted the situation.  
  
Anyway, you know what you have to do. Click on that small button on the bottom left & review.  
  
The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll get the next chapter.  
  
Till then. Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	10. Weddings & More Wedddings

Chapter 10: Weddings &........More Weddings.  
  
'October 7th,' Tonks thought looking at her reflection in the mirror, 'a day to be remembered in someone's life.'  
  
Today was the wedding of the boy-who-lived to the girl who survived the chamber of secrets, along with the wedding of one of the brightest muggle- born witch to attend Hogwarts to the last of the Weasley men.  
  
Yes, today was the day Harry & Ginny, & Ron & Hermione would say their vows. And Tonks was their maid of honour.  
  
Tonks looked at her reflection. She wore simple dress robes of turquoise with alternate gold & silver beads at the collar, cuffs, sides, & bottom of the robes. She chose to go with jet-black hair with streaks of red in them, & light blue eyes. In short, she looked stunning, although she would never accept it.  
  
She left the room to join Ginny & Hermione who were ready. Ginny wore a flowing white strapless gown with a lace over-coat. Hermione, on the other hand, selected a white sleeveless gown with delicate embroidery on it. They both looked enchanting, & Tonks was sure they would leave the bridegrooms senseless.  
  
"So ready for the big day?" Tonks asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, all set." Ginny replied taking a deep breath whilst looking at the full-size mirror. She turned to look at Tonks & gasped.  
  
"Merlin! Tonks!" At her sound, Hermione also turned to look at Tonks & gasped.  
  
"What?" Tonks inquired suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"You look.......stunning.....I am sure Remus will have a field day being the best man." Hermione replied to which Ginny nodded.  
  
"Wait, Wait, Wait.....REMUS is the best man.... "Remus Lupin"." Tonks asked alert & curious.  
  
Both girls shared a nervous glance.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tonks asked her ire rising.  
  
"We thought you might not want.....to.....I mean....." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"But I should know who the best man is." Tonks screamed now extremely mad.  
  
"Tonks....we're sorry....." Hermione managed to say.  
  
'What am I doing? It's their wedding, I shouldn't be screaming on them.' Tonks thought.  
  
"Its Ok, I am sorry.....forget about it....Anyway, so are you nervous?" Tonks asked grinning.  
  
It shouldn't matter to her that Remus was the best man, but it did. No matter how much she tried, she could not forget him; she can never get over him. She loved him deeply, yes, but she was also determined. She had ignored Remus for so long, she decided to ignore him for one more day, it wouldn't hurt. Little did she know it was all going to change......  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
********** MEANWHILE **********  
  
Harry & Ron were getting ready........well sort of. Harry was dressed in green robes that matched his eyes, while Ron selected dark blue robes. At that moment, Harry was trying to tame his hair while Ron was pacing back & forth.  
  
"You know you are fighting a losing battle, Harry. And Ron, sit down before you make a hole in the carpet." Remus said from the doorway.  
  
Remus, dressed in dark brown dress robes, was smirking at both Ron & Harry.  
  
"How did my dad manage this?" Harry asked exasperated.  
  
"He didn't. He just went to his wedding like that.......but maybe that was 'coz he knew he would be late, & he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Lily's hexes." Remus answered, to which Harry gulped.  
  
"Nervous Ron?" Remus inquired smirking at Harry's reaction.  
  
"How did all the Weasley's managed this?" Ron asked.  
  
"They all didn't, the youngest on is yet to be married." Remus replied. Ron stared at him.  
  
"Both of you calm down." Remus tried to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"We'll see how CALM YOU are on YOUR wedding." Ron replied taking a seat.  
  
"Speaking of which," Harry said sitting on a nearby chair. "Please tell her today Remus. You were a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake.'  
  
"Yeah, I will...I will" Remus replies looking pensive. "I am still surprised she didn't decline the maid of honour offer. I thought she will if she knew I was the best man."  
  
"Well she wouldn't have. She would've done it for 'Mione & Ginny." Ron replied. "Besides....she doesn't know who the best man is."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Remus asked shocked. "You didn't tell her."  
  
"No, but I think she'd know by now. And you should take it to your advantage." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Said Remus, a smirk creeping to his face.  
  
He was definitely going to take it to his advantage.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The Minister said as Harry & Ron leaned in to kiss Ginny & Hermione respectively, before walking towards the Great Hall for the reception. Remus & Tonks followed with their arm entwined, yet with an awkward silence between them.  
  
Dinner was horrible for Tonks. Many of Harry's & Ron's auror friends were invited & that included Amy Herek too, who presently was flirting shamelessly with Remus. Even though Remus was indifferent towards her, Tonks felt a severe ache in her heart.  
  
"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Tonks said unable to bear anymore & left for the grounds.  
  
Little did she know that she was being followed.....  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Remus saw Tonks excuse herself & leave. He in turn excused himself from Herek who looked very displeased & followed Tonks.  
  
The grounds were decorated beautifully with rose bushes all around & an arch of roses near either end. The sides were lined with carved benches with fairy lights fluttering over them.  
  
'Perfect,' Remus thought as he scanned the ground for Tonks. She sat on a bench near the far end, head low, with the fairy lights casting a glow on her, making her look like a princess.  
  
"Dora," Remus said when he reached her.  
  
She didn't acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Dora please," he tried again sitting next to her. She moved away for him still ignoring him.  
  
"Dora, you have to stop doing this, please." Remus shook her a bit too harshly.  
  
She looked up to him, hurt evident in her eyes. Suddenly he was at a loss of words. He realised he was still holding her, & tightened his grip afraid that she would run away again.  
  
"Stop what Remus?" She said. Remus noticed that her voice shook.  
  
"Stop this Dora. Stop running away from me. Let me explain." He pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing left to explain. You called me to meet you.....to explain me something, but instead you demonstrated it. What's left to explain?" She replied holding back tears.  
  
"That's not what it is.....you don't know the full story......'  
  
"I do Remus, I do......its evident....I am not as petite or beautiful as her. People don't even know what I look like. I am not smart or gorgeous. I am plain, clumsy, & ugly." Tonks finished sobbing.  
  
"You're the most beautiful woman on the surface of this earth Dora. You are beautiful & intriguing.....I know because I have seen the real you. You're not plain or ugly, you're the exact opposite." Remus said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah right....that's why you ignored me for a month, made me suffer, broke my heart, & went out with Herek. Right Remus, I know." Tonks replied still sobbing but with anger in her voice.  
  
Remus released her violently & stood up.  
  
'Why doesn't she understand?' he thought.  
  
He turned towards her, looked at her for a brief moment before taking out a velvet box from his pocket & throwing it at her so that it landed on her lap. Tonks hesitantly opened it to reveal a beautiful, delicately carved diamond ring. She looked up to Remus in surprise.  
  
"You want to know why I called you to Madam Puddifoot's? This is the reason." Remus took a deep breath before continuing, "After I checked out the Manor I realised how scared you were & how much I wanted to protect you, to hold you, to tell you everything was Ok. I realised I wanted to make you mine.....forever.....officially. I wanted to propose you but I was scared, scared that you might run away."  
  
He continued, "I was shunned all my life, no one even wanted to befriend me because of what I was. And I was scared that you would also reject me, even though I am normal again.......that you would not see me fit enough. Whenever I mustered up my courage, I would think about it & back out. I wasn't ignoring you......I was just scared......scared of rejections, scared of losing you." Remus said.  
  
Tonks was looking at Remus, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"At Madam Puddifoot's," he continued, "I was watching you from the window, still afraid to propose you. Unfortunately, Herek decided to show up & forcefully kiss me. You saw that, apparently getting the wrong idea, but it was never like that. You never gave me a chance to explain Dora, I just needed one chance to tell you that I couldn't care less for Herek, that I don't even know what ice cream flavour she likes."  
  
"What about at St. Mungo's? Why didn't you come when I needed you the most?" Tonks asked her tears now dried.  
  
"I felt guilty," he answered, "guilty for you condition. I felt I had broken my promise to protect you. I couldn't bring myself to face you.....you were so badly hurt &--& I wasn't able to protect you." Remus finished, tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
"You mean..." she said.  
  
"Yes Dora. I was a coward. I love you & I wouldn't have left you for anyone, even it meant being bitten by a werewolf again. Please forgive me." Remus replied sitting beside her.  
  
"I am so sorry Remus," she suddenly hugged Remus, sobbing, "I am so sorry. I love you. Please.....I am so sorry."  
  
Remus replied soothingly, "Its ok Dora. It's over now. It's past."  
  
"How could I be so thick," Tonks sobbed in Remus chest.  
  
When Tonks stopped sobbing & sat up straight again, Remus said, "There's just one thing left..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus kneeled in front of Tonks, took the ring & holding her hand said, "Nymphadora Tonks, I swear to love you, hold you & cherish you through all good times & bad, in sickness & in health, till death do us part. Will you marry me?"  
  
Tonks looked back & forth between the ring & Remus, & for a moment Remus thought that she would reject.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked unsure.  
  
"No," Tonks looked up to him, "I am Remus, Remus Lupin."  
  
Tonks laughed.  
  
"Yes! I will marry you Remus Lupin." Tonks managed through the laughter.  
  
Remus slipped the ring on her finger, & kissed her passionately while twirling her around. When they broke apart, he asked breathlessly,  
  
"Is next week Ok with you for the wedding?"  
  
"Next week.......but Harry & Ron got married today." Tonks replied shocked.  
  
"Is it?" He asked again.  
  
Tonks though for a moment.  
  
"If it's ok with you." She said smiling.  
  
"Next week it is then, c'mon we need to inform the others about the wedding." He said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
As they walked towards the castle, Tonks said,  
  
"Three aurors missing from work at once & all three on their honeymoons, interesting."  
  
"Yeah," her partner replied.  
  
'I am the luckiest man on earth, alive,' Remus though smiling as they entered the Great Hall with Remus hand on Tonks's waist & her head on his shoulder.  
  
'I am the luckiest woman on earth, alive,' Tonks thought as she entered the great hall with Remus, her smile rivalling his.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: There you go. The condition still holds. The more reviews, the sooner the update. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I am glad you like the story. Ideas & suggestion for the plot are welcomed, & I will be glad if they are linked to the Action/Adventure part, coz I have an outline planned but I am stuck.  
  
I have a question for the readers. I am intending to include a song in the story & I have an idea but am not able to decide, so I will go with your decision.  
  
So which song should I include?  
  
Savage Garden ------- I knew I loved you. Savage Garden ------- Truly Madly Deeply. You Choice (specify).  
  
You all know what to do. Review please.  
  
Till next time. Take care  
  
Bye. 


	11. Prewedding Jitters

Chapter 11: Pre-wedding Jitters.  
  
Remus and Tonks entered the Great Hall smiling from ear to ear. They noticed the newlyweds on one table and went to join them.  
  
"So, I s'pose everything's all right." Ron said taking a sip from his goblet.  
  
Remus and Tonks looked at each other and said together, "Yes, it is."  
  
"Good, about time you both cleared it out." Harry added smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but Harry there is a wee bit of a problem." Tonks said.  
  
"WHAT?" All four immediately focused on Remus and Tonks, their expressions worried.  
  
Remus was amused and was fighting back a smile. 'Ask Dora to give someone a heart attack.' He thought.  
  
"Well..." Tonks paused, fighting a smile, "You have to postpone your honeymoon..."  
  
"Why?" The four managed now definitely confused and worried.  
  
'This is getting really interesting.' Remus thought.  
  
Tonks simply held up her hand, showing them the ring.  
  
"MERLIN!" The girls screamed.  
  
"No, I think it's a ring..." Tonks said feigning confusion.  
  
"So everything is really all right...But what has it got to do with our honeymoon? Harry asked.  
  
"You see Harry, "Remus spoke, wrapping his arm around Tonks who put her head on his shoulder, "we are getting married next week..."  
  
"And we can't have a wedding without immediate family and friends at least." Tonks finished for him.  
  
Ron choked on his drink.  
  
"Next week?" He asked, "So soon."  
  
"Umm hmm, so you have to postpone your honeymoon." Remus answered.  
  
"No problem. We are so happy for you," Hermione said as Ron looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah we are. And thank Merlin that Remus finally got his dormant Gryffindor courage to work and ask her." Ginny said.  
  
"Wait a minute!! You all knew about this." Tonks asked looking at all of them.  
  
All four of them looked guilty.  
  
"Err...well...yeah. But we didn't want to tell you. We wanted you both to sort it out on your own." Ginny said finally.  
  
Tonks smiled.  
  
"I am glad you didn't, or I would have hexed you for spoiling my surprise."  
  
"So I guess the wedding preparations start tomorrow..." Hermione said.  
  
However, before anyone could answer, the music started and the newly weds were off to the dance floor.  
  
"Would you be kind enough to grant me this dance, Miss soon-to-be-my-wife?" Remus asked kissing the back of Tonks hand.  
  
"Surely, Mr soon-to-be-my-husband." Tonks replied as they headed for the dance floor, and swayed with the music, unaware of the world around them while Amy Herek glared at them from a dark corner.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The second wedding preparations started as Hermione had predicted. Tonks was sitting in the living room of the Black Residence, with Mrs. Beatrice Lupin, Remus's mum who had arrived from Paris that morning, preparing the guest list.  
  
"So that makes...around fifty guests...Honestly dear, fifty guests for your wedding, Andromeda wouldn't have been pleased." Mrs Lupin said.  
  
Beatrice Lupin was Andromeda Tonks's supervisor and friend before she was transferred to Paris.  
  
"We are planning for a small wedding mum...we can't have much done in a week." Remus said entering the living room and kissing Tonks on the cheek.  
  
"But why so sudden?" Mrs Lupin asked looking at her son.  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be a month now, but I took too long in proposing." Remus said grinning and winking at Tonks who smiled back.  
  
"Here take a look at this." Tonks said handing the guest list to Remus, "if there's someone else that you want to invite, then fell free to add. But make it quick, I need to send the invitations soon."  
  
"No, I think that's all...except...there's one I will invite but I will send a personal invitation." Remus said analysing the list.  
  
"Who?" Tonks asked.  
  
"You'll find out." He replied to which Tonks pouted.  
  
"Where are you two getting married?" Mrs Lupin asked after witnessing the interesting interaction between her son and her future daughter-in-law.  
  
"At Hogwarts grounds." Tonks replied.  
  
"Oh wonderful and the witnesses?" Mrs Lupin continued.  
  
"We were thinking of Albus and Minerva" Remus answered placing the list on the coffee table.  
  
"That's great. Merlin, look at the time, Nymphadora dear, are you ready? We have a lot to prepare."  
  
"Yes Mrs Lupin, let's go." Tonks said as Mrs Lupin got her cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remus asked as Tonks got her cloak.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Tonks replied following Mrs Lupin to the door.  
  
"Diagon Alley?!!" Remus asked alarmed. "But Dora you can't go there!"  
  
"Why is there a sign there saying I can't enter?" Tonks asked Remus innocently.  
  
"You remember what happened last time right. You can't simply GO there."  
  
"It was an accident Remus. Someone just set of Filibuster's firework, probably a kid." Tonks replied heading out the door.  
  
"Hold on I'll come with you." Remus said taking his cloak.  
  
"No Remus, No! I have the guys coming up here and you have to go with them to shop. So you're staying here." Tonks said.  
  
"Shop for what?" Remus asked, his brain unable to think of anything but Dora's safety.  
  
"Remus Lupin you ARE planning to marry me right?" Tonks said dangerously.  
  
"Nymphadora dear, are you coming? It's getting late." Mrs Lupin said from outside  
  
"Of course I am going to marry you...oh you mean for the robes...but I can do that alone too." Remus said.  
  
"But the guys are coming to help you, there's other stuff too. Besides, accidents don't happen everyday. I'll be fine and your mum's with me, so nothing can happen." Tonks finished.  
  
"But..." Before Remus could finish Tonks spoke to Mrs Lupin.  
  
"Mrs Lupin, you son isn't letting me go to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Mrs Lupin came over and said, "Honestly Remus, let her go, we have only one week to prepare and we have a lot to do. Now come on dear."  
  
Before Remus could say anything, both the women apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
Remus didn't want her to go alone, this time there was no one keeping an eye on her, and he was worried. He didn't want to tell her that that "accident" was planned. He didn't want to scare her...he just hoped she'll take care of herself and will stay with mum...at all times...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The week passed in a blur. Remus and Tonks didn't meet each other after the day in the Black Residence due to their hectic schedule. They, however, wrote to each other everyday asking how the other was and anything they missed for the wedding. Tonks remembered one letter from Remus in particular.  
  
Sweet Dora,  
  
I can't wait to see you again. I hope you're not wearing yourself down. Preparations are going as usual. The guys are helping...rather dragging me into every robe shop they lay eyes on. I hope you have decided your dress  
'coz I haven't till now. I now, the wedding is really near but well you  
know the guys....  
  
One more thing Dora. On our wedding, I want "YOU" to come. I want to marry  
"YOU" the "REAL YOU"....please.  
  
Don't wear yourself down. I can almost picture mum and molly nagging you.  
  
Can't wait to marry you.  
  
Love,  
Remus.  
  
Tonks looked at herself in the mirror, her "real' self, her real features, the features Remus loved so much.  
  
"You'll marry me Remus Lupin....the "real" me." Tonks thought smiling.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"No I don't think so. How about a dark colour?" Arthur asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Arthur please. This is the hundredth robe I have tried." Remus said exasperated.  
  
"It's you wedding Remus, you should look perfect. And besides we want to make sure Tonks doesn't kill you" Harry said.  
  
"Exactly, it's my wedding, so I am going to select what I wear. And Tonks always liked my sense of style." Remus said walking towards the shopkeeper. "Excuse me..."  
  
'Why them, Dora? Why them?' Remus thought frustrated.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"How about leaving your hair down?" Molly said.  
  
"Or putting it up." Mrs Lupin said.  
  
It was finally the big day. Tonks was sitting in an armchair while the older women were fighting in her hairstyle. With each passing moment, Tonks was getting queasier and nervous.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts." Ginny's voice brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Just thinking." Tonks said wanting to throw up.  
  
"'bout what?" Hermione asked sitting beside Ginny on a nearby sofa.  
  
"Nothing in particular." Tonks replied.  
  
"Come on Tonks" Hermione urged.  
  
Tonks remained quite for a long time before replying, "What if...What if the wedding is not concluded...or worse....what if ...."  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"....she changes her mind....what if she doesn't come." Remus voiced his worries sitting on an armchair currently drinking his umpteenth glass of water.  
  
"She'll be there Remus. Don't worry. And cut down on the water. You don't want to marry in a toilet do you?" Arthur said. Everyone laughed except Remus who simply stared confused.  
  
"It was a joke Remus. You sure are nervous." Ron explained.  
  
"Listen Remus, she'll be there. I am sure of it as I am sure that the sun will rise tomorrow." Harry said reassuringly.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Really?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, "Now let's get you ready. You don't want to be late for your wedding."  
  
"You are sure he'll be there?" Tonks asked again.  
  
"YES!!" Hermione and Ginny said together.  
  
'I just hope you're right.' Tonks thought.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Are you sure she'll be there?" Remus asked again arranging his robes.  
  
"YES!!" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
'I just hope you're right.' Remus thought before heading down for the wedding...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Here you go another chapter. I am so sad I got only one review for the last chapters.  
  
I was planning to upload this chapter last week but was extremely busy with school. Sorry.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	12. The Day

Chapter 12: The Day....  
  
The Hogwarts grounds were decorated beautifully. Surrounding the wedding area were red & white rose bushes. On one side was an arched gate of roses. Beautifully carved bushes were on either side surrounding the pathway. Exactly opposite to the gate was a high white marble step under arched roses. On either side of the step was a table one holding a sheet of parchment, whilst the other held a weak thread & rope.  
  
Remus stood near the marble step, ready to faint. Harry stood next to him, ready to catch him if he did faint. It was nearly time & everyone had taken their positions. The guests were seated with the women in tears. The minister now stood upon the marble step. In front of Remus & by the one table stood the witnesses, Albus Dumbledore, with his usual twinkling eyes, & Minerva McGonagall, with tears in her eyes....something very unlike her.  
  
The music started & in came Ginny standing opposite to Harry, smiling brightly. By now, Remus was ready to fall down unconscious. Before he even had a chance to ask Ginny anything, rose petals fell out of nowhere & lined the pathway exactly as Tonks entered with Arthur.  
  
Tonks was wearing a floor-length sleeveless gown with a lace overcoat. The bottom part of the gown was shining & Remus noticed it was lined with crystals. The end of the sleeves, the collar, & the bottom-most part of the overcoat was lined with red stones. She had her hair up with a few tendrils kissing her face. She had appeared in her natural form, her heart-shaped face, dark brown hair, & chocolate-brown eyes; the features Remus loved the most. Remus summed her up as an angel descended from Heaven.  
  
Tonks made her way through the rose lined pathway & was standing by Remus in no time. Remus took her hand from Arthur, turned towards the minister & walked to the marble step.  
  
"Wizards & Witches," the minister started, "We are gathered here today to join this wizard, Remus Julius Lupin," Remus was suddenly engulfed in blue flames, "and this witch, Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks," Tonks was also engulfed in blue flames, "in matrimony. Anyone against their joining please speak up now, or forever hold their peace." The minister finished.  
  
Remus & Tonks looked at the audience.  
  
About a minute later, the minister summoned the parchment from the table & floated it in front of the bride & groom.  
  
"Remus Julius Lupin, if you agree to take Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks to be you wife, please sign the parchment." the minister said.  
  
Remus signed the parchment without hesitation.  
  
"Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks, if you agree to take Remus Julius Lupin to be your husband, please sign the parchment."  
  
Tonks did as told.  
  
The minister then levitated the parchment towards Albus & Minerva & said, "The witnesses please."  
  
Albus & Minerva also signed the parchment. The minister then rolled up the parchment & tied it with the thread placing it in front of him on the step. He then took the wedding rings & placed them on each of their hands. The two placed the rings on the others fingers. At that moment, the blue flames surrounding them became one. The minister then tied their hands with the rope; Remus's left to Tonks right. The bride & groom then knelt, placing their tied hands in front of the parchment.  
  
"You now kneel before the forces of nature & magic," the minister said, "with a promise to love, hold & cherish the other. Realise that shall you intentions are not pure, or your love not true, the marriage will not be concluded."  
  
Both Remus & Tonks gulped as the flames around them turned green.  
  
The minister continued, "Do you both concur never to impair each other intentionally & swear faithfulness to the other?"  
  
"I do." Remus & Tonks said together.  
  
The flames around them turned reddish brown, as did the rope & parchment.  
  
"Do you both concur to protect each other, share the others joy & sorrow, & assist & exonerate the other?" The minister said.  
  
"I do." The bride & groom said concurrently.  
  
The flames surrounding them, the rope & parchment, all turned silver.  
  
"Do you both concur to love each other for eternity, & cherish the other for the remainder of your lives?" The minister said again.  
  
"I do" Remus & Tonks concurred.  
  
The flames, rope, & parchment turned golden.  
  
"Rise." The minister said to the bride & groom.  
  
Remus & Tonks rose.  
  
The minister continued, "By the power bestowed in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Remus leaned over & kissed Tonks passionately on the lips. The flames around them glowed brightly before disappearing. The parchment also glowed & disappeared just as the rope tying their hands came off & the crowd cheered.  
  
"I love you Mrs Lupin" Remus said.  
  
"I love you too Mr Lupin" Tonks replied.  
  
They smiled & moved towards the reception hall for the reception.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
On entering the reception hall, they were swiftly surrounded by fairies as they moved towards their table. The guests filed in & took their respective places. It was a small wedding, only family & friends, yet the hall appeared full.  
  
The room had small circular table that could accommodate five, & two high chairs were placed at the front of the room for the newlyweds, with fairies fluttering around them. As the newlyweds reached the table, the fairies surrounding them joined the ones fluttering over the chairs. Two tables were placed next to the newly weds chairs----one for the best man & the maid of honour, & the other for the witnesses.  
  
As the guest settled, Harry performed the sonorous spell & spoke, "May I have your attention please. Thank you. We are here today after witnessing the wedding of two of the most important people in my life. Remus Lupin, who has been my father's best friend & a substitute father & godfather for me, who has shown me the true meaning of family, & Nymphadora Tonks, a very good friend & guide. However, their story is quite complicated. Even after loving each other for their whole live they were still anxious to get married, or Remus at least, until last week actually, when my former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher finally got the guts to ask Tonks to marry him. Anyway, we are all happy, & thankful of course, that they are finally married. I present a toast to Mr & Mrs Lupin, may your lives be full of joy, happiness, & kids of course." Harry finished & winked.  
  
By now, Tonks was camouflaging with the Weasley hair. Remus was in a far better condition than Tonks although he was blushing furiously too.  
  
As Harry sat, Ginny called for attention, "Well, Harry said everything, & now here I am thinking of what to say. Nevertheless, Tonks, Remus, we are very happy for you. Both of them have gone through so much in their live & unquestionably deserve each other. Remus, Tonks, you were a match made in Heaven. I conclude by presenting a toast & of course, may your lives be blissful & cheerful & filled with kids too."  
  
Everyone cheered for the new couple & offered them their wishes.  
  
"Umm....Tonks," Harry asked after the guests had settled down. "Now that you're married, what should I call you?"  
  
"How about Nymphie?" Remus suggested with a smirk.  
  
"No!" Tonks replied immediately. "I think Tonks is fine....besides there aren't many Tonks around so it will also prevent misunderstandings." She finished.  
  
"There aren't many Nymphie's either & it's a beautiful name," Harry said "But Tonks it is." He added when he saw the glare directed at him by Tonks.  
  
Just then something, rather someone caught Remus's eye.  
  
"Come on; let's meet the guest I personally invited." He said to Tonks & took her by her hand leading her to the door.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see, come on." He replied.  
  
As Tonks got closer to the door, she noticed a familiar figure in red robes. She stiffened as she saw the owner of the robes. Standing at the door was none other than Amy Herek.  
  
"Hello Amy." Remus said sweetly.  
  
"Hello Remus," Herek said flirting with Remus. "Hello Miss Tonks. I see you are married." Herek looked as she just found the hand of Midas. "But Remus darling, why are we at her wedding, I thought we had a date. Oh sorry, I forgot to ask, who's the poor bloke?"  
  
Herek words made Tonks blood boil----Remus, Herek, Date? Poor Bloke! However, before she could answer Remus held her back.  
  
"Amy, I would like you to meet my "EX"-girlfriend...." Remus was saying before he was interrupted.  
  
"I know Remus," Herek said flirting with Remus, "Poor man who's her husband. Tell me is he a shape shifter too, a half breed like you?" Herek finished laughing.  
  
"Miss Herek!" Remus said ready to burst. "Do tolerate your language; I will not tolerate any insults against my wife."  
  
"Oh Rem....w-w-what....y-your w-w-wi-wife?" Herek asked horrifed.  
  
"Yes Miss Herek. I would like you to meet Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin my wife." Remus said with pride, his arm around Tonks.  
  
"Whe...th---th---this is your wedding." Herek asked undeniably horrified.  
  
"Yes," Tonks spoke for the first time, "Would you like to join?" She finished coldly.  
  
"I-I-I actually....I have....a d-date....yes a date tonight. I'll see you later....oh....congratulations." Herek said before scurrying out of the hall.  
  
"That was amusing," Remus said smiling.  
  
Tonks however thought differently.  
  
"A Date?" she asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Remus said looking at her.  
  
"She said you asked her on a date." She said looking up to him positively furious, yet dangerously calm.  
  
"No, Dora, she lied," Remus said extremely scared, "I just told her to me here today, because there was something I had to tell her."  
  
"You INVITED HER to the wedding." Tonks said her ire rising by the minute.  
  
"Yeah....umm....why?" He asked cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her on their wedding.  
  
"You INVITED HER to the wedding, AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE?!!" Tonks said dangerously calm.  
  
"Dora, sweetheart, calm down. I just wanted to take revenge. I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry."  
  
"UPSET! UPSET!! YOU INVITING HER WAS ENOUGH TO UPSET ME!! YOU...YOU..."  
  
"I sorry Dora. I didn't mean....I am so sorry. Please don't be angry today. Please." Remus said pleadingly.  
  
Tonks stayed silent for a long time, then looked Remus in the eye.  
  
"Its ok. I-I still feel she might take you away from me." She said.  
  
"No one can take you away from me. No one. I love you." Remus said hugging Tonks.  
  
As if on cue the music started, & the bride & groom headed towards the dance floor, to dance their first dance as Husband & Wife.  
  
Remus pulled Tonks close as the music started, & within moments, the world around them dissolved & they were aware of nothing except each other.  
  
I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope,  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
Remus tightened his arms around Tonks's waist & kissed her forehead, "I promise I'll be..." He said.  
  
Tonks in turn tightened her arms around his neck.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
"I love you." She said leaning her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning.  
  
A reason for living.  
  
A deeper meaning.  
  
Remus breathed in her scent as she snuggled in further.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
They swayed with the music, lost in their own world.  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you...  
  
Remus put his chin on her head, as they continued dancing savouring the other.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
The couple closed their eyes savouring the moment, wishing the time would stop.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
They danced away the night in each others arms unaware of the world around them. When the time came to depart to their honeymoon spot, they said their goodbyes leaving the hall back & starting their lives as Mr & Mrs Lupin....  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: There you go the wedding.  
  
Please review.  
  
The song belongs the Savage Garden. Title is Truly, Madly, Deeply.  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
Take care, bye. 


	13. The Next Days

Chapter 13: The Next Day....  
  
"So the werewolf & the girl got married." A voice said at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Yes!" A female voice replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Another voice inquired.  
  
"I am positive. I was there." The female voice replied.  
  
"I told you to finish it off before this happens. Now we won't be able to. Good going." The second voice said.  
  
"What should we do now?" The woman said.  
  
"Have patience." The first voice replied.  
  
"Patience!! This is what happens when...."  
  
"It's because of patience this...."  
  
"Quiet!!" the first voice commanded. "We can easily take them now....but let them wait. Let them think there is no danger, & when they least expect it....we will strike."  
  
"But the werewolf is extremely cautious." The man said.  
  
"So is the girl." The woman added.  
  
"Then let them be weak...."  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Nymphadora Lupin woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains. She looked at her watch that read "time to get up". Groaning, she tried to get up but was stopped by something, rather someone's arm. She looked back to see Remus Lupin sleeping peacefully. She smiled.  
  
It was wonderful, yet unbelievable that they were here. After all they have gone through, Nymphadora had lost hope somewhere in the middle. Yet here she was, Nymphadora Lupin, looking down on her husband, the love of her life.  
  
She remembered everything clearly. Their first meeting, her love, his friendship, their conversations, his love, the war, the complications, the wedding, last night....  
  
She blushed at the thought. Last night was her first time, & she was happy it was with her love. Her mother had always told her to save herself for the right man, & so she had waited....but now the waiting was over.  
  
She looked down at the man she loved so dearly. To her he was perfect; kind, loving, gentle.... She looked at his features, strong, muscular....suddenly, her eyes caught something, a scar,—a long scar on his shoulder, a dreadful yet the only reminder of his past. She kissed it, wishing he would never have to go through the horrific experience & the terrible pain again.  
  
Overwhelmed by all the emotions, she then leaned forward to kiss Remus before removing his hand & starting the day. However, as she did so, she felt his arm tightening around her & felt him kissing her back.  
  
"Good Morning." She said when they finally stopped kissing.  
  
"After that snog fest, it's definitely good." He replied smiling.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Actually I was waiting to see how long you'd stare at me."  
  
Tonks blushed.  
  
"I was just thinking...."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"No." Remus feigned horror.  
  
"About us." She replied smacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"It's too early to think." He replied pulling her down & snuggling into her. "So you plan to go for breakfast or stay up here & have fun?"  
  
Before she could reply, her stomach growled.  
  
"I take that as a "go down for breakfast"." He smirked. "Ok, lets get up." He said.  
  
About an hour later, the finally went for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, they headed out to tour the place. Tonks was happy Remus brought her here & it WAS beautiful in its own sense & she WAS eager to explore it & it had been her wish to come here but it was TOO DAMN HOT in Egypt. They toured the place for most part of the day & near to the evening got ready for a visit to a friend.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Hello Bill." Remus said as Bill opened the door.  
  
Bill decided to go back to Egypt after the war. He thought he was better at curse breaking than a desk job & he missed the tombs.  
  
"Remus it's so good to see you. I have been waiting for you guys. About time, you showed up. Come on in." Bill replied shaking Lupin's hand.  
  
"Hello Tonks...err..." Bill said confused.  
  
"It's still Tonks. Don't even think about changing it. Hello Bill." She said good-naturedly.  
  
"Honey, they are here." Bill yelled closing the door.  
  
"'Ello. Eet eez so good to see you again." A very pregnant Fleur greeted them.  
  
After making themselves comfortable, the four got into deep conversation. Time passed quickly for all & before they knew it, the Lupins were back in their hotel room after a very delicious French meal.  
  
Near the end of the month, the first Weasley grandchild was born & the whole Weasley clan had gathered. The Lupins had also gone to congratulate the joyful & awed parents. Sophia Weasley had red hair like her father, Bill, but had her mothers blue eyes & creamy skin. She was simply beautiful.  
  
The rest of the month was spent touring the country & shopping, & before long, it was time to go back. The Lupins headed back home after a wonderful honeymoon; however, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched the whole time.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Quite sometime had passed since their wedding & so far it had been perfect. Although now, she used to freak out even more if he was not home on time. The Death Eaters were still not caught, & they were causing havoc everywhere. Many of aurors were severely injured, even Harry; or worse some of them were now dead, & her main concern now was his safety.  
  
It was Christmas time, and Nymphadora Lupin was currently putting up the Christmas decorations. Even on Christmas Eve, Remus had been called for duty, due to an attack Merlin knows where. She decided to set up the tree to get her mind off him....however until now she had no success.  
  
"Here are the things you wanted Miss." a squeaky voice from behind her said.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. Can you help me with these?" She asked.  
  
"Dobby is glad Miss." Dobby replied.  
  
When kreacher died a few months after Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore brought Dobby & Winky, who by that time had sobered, to work in the Black House, now renamed Lupin Residence. Both the elves had liked it so much that they decided to stay even after the war was over and serve, as Dobby puts it, Mr. Harry Potter's father's best friend. But of course, Remus settled on just "Remus".  
  
"That's it I think. Thank you Dobby. I'll go prepare dinner." Tonks said once they finished.  
  
Later in the night, the couple sat snuggled up after dinner, enjoying the silence.  
  
"I love you Dora." Remus broke the silence.  
  
"I love you too." Tonks replied.  
  
"I think its time for gifts." Tonks looked up at Remus from his chest.  
  
"But it's not Christmas...." Remus silenced her with his fingers & then pointed at the grandfather clock.  
  
"12:01. I think it is." He said.  
  
He then took out a box from his robes.  
  
"Close your eyes," He said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Coz I told you so." He smirked, "Just do it."  
  
Tonks closed her eyes. She then felt something cold touch her skin, & then heard Remus's voice, "Now open them."  
  
She opened her eyes & saw a tiny round-bottomed jug attached to a chain forming a necklace. It was simply beautiful, modest, yet beautiful. The jug was filled with a very thick light green liquid & a small piece of parchment was floating in it. She looked closely at the parchment & realised that something was written on it.  
  
Love from Remus.  
  
"Oh Remus, this is beautiful....thank you." She said to him.  
  
"It looks even more beautiful on you." He replied & leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Remus....have you....is it charmed?" Tonks said after the kiss, when she looked down on the necklace. It had turned blood red.  
  
Remus smiled & nodded.  
  
"How...?" She asked.  
  
"It's charmed." He said.  
  
"I know but....?"  
  
"It conveys my emotions to you. It will change colour depending on how I feel. Not only that, but it works both ways. I will also be able to feel all your emotions, although it will only be a feeling for me. However, as long as you wear it, we will be connected. Now you don't have to worry about me anymore."  
  
"I will worry about you every second of my life....though now at least I will know if you're in trouble. What colour will it turn if you're in trouble?"  
  
"A dark colour depending on the situation....all I can say is that it will turn black if I am knocked-out cold, & back it its normal colour when I am dead." Remus said trying to remember.  
  
"I hope I never have to see those colours....what are you feeling right now?" she said hugging him.  
  
"Your love. Very, very warm...." He said smiling down on her.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
The alarm went off in the clock on the end table. Nymphadora Lupin squinted her eyes to see the clock in the dark room.  
  
February 15. Rise & Shine.  
  
She groaned & got up just as Remus was getting up & headed for the washroom. She returned & headed for the wardrobe to select her robes for the day. She had an important meeting today. After getting ready, she turned to floor-length mirror in the room, choosing the look for the day. However, when she tried to morph, nothing happened. She tried again, yet she stayed in her normal features. After many tries, she was frustrated.  
  
"NO!!" she cried.  
  
"What's wrong, Dora?" Remus who was ready by then, was immediately by her side.  
  
"I can't morph anymore." She said in a low voice.  
  
"What? Try again."  
  
She tried again, but still nothing happened.  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." By now, she was in tears.  
  
"I lost my powers." She started sobbing.  
  
Remus hugged her.  
  
"Now Dora. I think there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Don't cry Honey. You didn't lose your powers. Listen why don't you go to Poppy after work? I am sure she knows what happened." He said soothingly.  
  
"Ok." She said sniffing. "I will. I am sorry, this is so silly."  
  
"Shh. It's ok."  
  
After the meeting, later that day, Tonks headed off to Hogwarts. She apparated to Hogsmeade & made her way to the enchanted castle. When she entered the Hospital wing, she called out for Madam Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
"Poppy? Are you there?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. Tonks dear. It's so good to see you." Poppy said. "What's wrong dear?" She added seeing the downcast expression on Tonks face.  
  
"I lost my powers. I can't morph anymore." Tonks explained looking at her lap.  
  
"You can't morph?" Poppy asked surprised.  
  
Tonks nodded. "What's wrong with me Poppy?" Tonks asked looking up at the older woman.  
  
However, she only saw a strange smile on Poppy's face.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A few seconds later, Remus Lupin felt an eerie coldness coursing through him.  
  
"Dora...." He whispered.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Here you go another chapter.  
  
Only 2 reviews for the last one. If I don't get more than 2 reviews for this one, I might even stop writing.  
  
So people:  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Cya. Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	14. The News

Chapter 14: The News.  
  
Remus Lupin felt an eerie coldness coursing through him.  
  
"Dora..." he whispered looking up from the parchments he was working on.  
  
"Merlin...Dora!" He said panicking and running out of his office.  
  
Within minutes, he was outside Tonks' office.  
  
"Oh...Irene," He addressed her friend unable to find her. "Where's Dora?"  
  
"Oh hi Remus. She left...about half an hour ago. Her duty is finished." Irene said gathering up her belongings.  
  
"Left where?" Remus asked urgently.  
  
"She said she was going home...Is something wrong...Remus!" She said.  
  
Before Irene could receive an answer, Remus was running down the hall to his own office.  
  
"Lupin Residence!" He said into the fireplace.  
  
"Dora...DORA!! Bloody Hell!! DORA!!!" He shouted through the fireplace.  
  
"Master...Is everything all right?" Dobby said coming hurriedly into the living room.  
  
"Dobby, Where's Dora?" Remus asked.  
  
"Miss is not back." Dobby answered.  
  
"What?!! Are you sure?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes Master, what is wrong?" Dobby inquired.  
  
"Thanks Dobby," Remus said and within a split second disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Remus was about to go and search for her when he felt Tonks again...this time very scared...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Nymphadora Lupin stirred, opening her eyes to a very blurred surrounding. She tried for sometime to remember where she was, before her eyes adjusted to the setting sun visible from the windows, and the white sheets and drapes surrounding her, and everything came crashing back down. She sat up on her bed gasping.  
  
"Oh, you're back dear. Good," Poppy said coming towards her with a cup in her hand, "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
  
"Poppy...about that..." Tonks started but was interrupted by Poppy.  
  
"Drink it up first...good. Now, yes Tonks, you are pregnant. It's a special...say sign of metamorphagi...that they lose their morphing power if they are with child...and for further confirmation, I even performed the tests on you, and they all say the same thing...you're pregnant dear." Poppy explained. "Tonks...dear are you not happy?" She added seeing the downcast expression on Tonks face.  
  
"Oh no Poppy, its nothing like that...it's just that...Remus and I..." Tonks started.  
  
"You're afraid of what Remus would say?" The older woman inquired.  
  
Tonks nodded. "What if...Poppy what if...he doesn't want children...and we've been married for such a short time...and...there's so much going on...what if..." Tonks said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Tonks...calm down dear, he'll love it. As far as I know, I think he'll love to have children. Don't worry dear."  
  
"But Poppy, we haven't even discussed children" Tonks said in tears.  
  
"Tonks...oh dear..." Poppy said hugging her. "Don't cry he'll love the news."  
  
They sat like that in silence for sometime with Tonks crying on Poppy's shoulder and Poppy comforting her.  
  
"Poppy..." Tonks said after a long time, "How long?"  
  
"When did you stop morphing?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Then I'd say last night." Poppy said with a smile. Tonks blushed.  
  
Suddenly the door to the infirmary burst open.  
  
"POPPY!" A voice called out urgently...a voice both the women recognised as Remus Lupin's.  
  
Tonks paled.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Remus felt Tonks again and this time she was very scared. He was about to alert his team for a possible abduction, when he suddenly remembered that Tonks was supposed to meet Poppy today. He left the ministry immediately, apparating to Hogsmeade.  
  
Remus made his way through Hosmeade, hoping Tonks was with Poppy. During his journey to Hogwarts, he felt Tonks being immensely scared. He desperately wished she was fine.  
  
He barged through the Hogwarts doors, running through the halls and burst through the door to the infirmary.  
  
"POPPY!" He shouted.  
  
A while later poppy appeared, "Remus would you kindly..."  
  
"Poppy..." Remus said urgently, "Is Dora here?"  
  
"Yes and Remus keep..."  
  
"Where?" He asked looking around.  
  
Poppy led him to Tonks' bed where, as soon a seeing her, he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Remus I...can't...breathe." Tonks managed through his death grip.  
  
"Remus!" Poppy said pulling him off her, "Don't kill her...now, I have some patients to attend to. Excuse me." With that, she was off.  
  
"Dora... I was so worried, what happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Remus...how did...?"  
  
"The necklace...I felt cold."  
  
"I fainted." Tonks managed through a weak smile.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Mr Lupin!" Poppy scolded.  
  
"Sorry Poppy. What? Why?"  
  
"Lets go home Remus, I want to go home." Tonks said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"But Dora..."  
  
"Remus please," Tonks said as she got off the bed.  
  
"Ok," Remus said a disheartened.  
  
"Thanks Poppy." Tonks said hugging Poppy.  
  
"No problem Tonks. Just tell him dear, you won't know how he feels if you don't. Take the chance dear, good luck."  
  
Remus watched the exchange from far and knew something was amiss. The couple left Hogwarts after bidding farewell to Poppy and apparated back home. Tonks left for bed without dinner leaving Remus confused and curious. Remus could feel Tonks' fear and worry...he knew she was hiding something...something he should know, and the fact that she didn't tell him frustrated him...a lot...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
"Dora," Remus said entering the bedroom. "Dora, I know you're not sleeping, I need to talk to you." Remus finished standing by her side.  
  
Tonks, who knew this was coming, and also knew that she couldn't fool him with the sleeping act, got up.  
  
"Now Dora," Remus said kneeling in front of her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing Remus,"  
  
"Is it? Dora, why did you faint? Why were you scared? I know you're hiding something Dora...something I need to know...better tell me."  
  
"Remus...I don't...I..."  
  
"Just tell the truth,"  
  
Tonks looked up at him, into his hazel, emanating love and worry for her. She drew in a deep breath, and looking into his eyes, told him about her discovery.  
  
"I am pregnant." She said.  
  
"WHAT?!!" His high pitch scared her, maybe he doesn't want children.  
  
"What? What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"Remus...I-I know ...we haven't discussed...and I don't know if...you want...but I want and I am ...keeping this..." She babbled.  
  
"That wasn't my question Dora. What did you say?" He said.  
  
She looked up to his face that was emotionless now.  
  
"I am pregnant." She said closing her eyes and expecting the worse.  
  
However, what she got was completely unexpected...at least for her. She felt Remus' arms around her and felt herself being risen from the bed into the air. She felt Remus twirling her around, she heard his laugh and felt his happiness. Somehow, she knew if she looked down upon her necklace right now, it would radiate his happiness. Finally, she opened her eyes when she was set down.  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Remus asked cautiously worried as if she would break.  
  
"No...So you're happy?" She asked cautiously a small smile playing over her lips.  
  
"No," He said with a serious expression, causing her smile to fade, "I am ecstatic."  
  
Tonks breathed a sigh of relief, as Remus hugged her tightly, but safe enough not to hurt her.  
  
"You thought I didn't want any children didn't you? That's what you were afraid of, right?" He said still holding her.  
  
Tonks blushed, "I thought...maybe..."  
  
"I have always wanted children of my own...always but had lost hope because I thought...no one would—"  
  
"I would always had, Remus. I love you." Tonks interrupted him snuggling into him.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since last night, I would say one day."  
  
Remus broke apart to look in her eye, "You found out so soon?"  
  
"Metamorphagi Traits," She answered smiling.  
  
"Let's go down to eat, you need to eat a lot now." He said leading her to the dining hall.  
  
"But Remus I—"  
  
"No buts, come on now."  
  
And so Nymphadora Lupin was led into the dining hall by her husband, rather carried there, relieved that the news went very well, but unaware that a foe had heard them too.  
  
"So our moment has finally come, he'll love it." A mysterious female voice said before leaving the Lupin Residence for the Malfoy Manor.  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Life for Nymphadora Lupin, to say it was wonderful was an understatement. She was sure she was the happiest woman alive. Ever since Remus found out about his possible fatherhood, three months ago, he had as good as commanded Tonks to stay in bed at all time...but knowing Tonks as she is, she put up a fight eventually getting successful in putting it in Remus', in her words, impenetrable mind, that she was perfectly fine in the early months and can do whatever she likes. But Remus hadn't given up either. He would still watch her like a hawk, as if she would break any moment, and deep inside, she loved all his affection. So here she was in the kitchen on Sunday, preparing breakfast for her dear husband who had slept in, something very unlike him, but was about to join her in a few minutes.  
  
She took her tea, and sat down by the table shuffling through the day's mail. Daily Prophet, junk mail, junk mail, letter from a friend, a peculiar letter to her...  
  
'Whoa! A peculiar letter for me...that's odd,' she thought scrutinising the letter.  
  
She had seen that letter before, black envelope...but...  
  
She turned over the envelope and what she saw caused her to drop the cup she was holding.  
  
The Dark Mark.  
  
"Dora...are you ok?" Remus worried voice brought her back to earth. "Are you hurt, Merlin Dora, you should be more careful nowadays." He said leading her away from the danger zone as Winky cleaned it up.  
  
"Are you alright Dora? You look pale." Remus said.  
  
He noticed the letter in clutched tightly in her hands, and tried to free it from her grasp, as he figured Tonks' condition might have something to do with the letter.  
  
"No Remus...its nothing...just a letter for me." This got Remus even more suspicious.  
  
"So it won't hurt if I look at it." He stated  
  
"But its private...you wouldn't want me looking into your private stuff not would you?" Tonks answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"I won't mind you looking into it...just a peek Dora..." He said coming towards her and within the blink of an eye, he had the letter in his hands.  
  
The letter appeared peculiar to him, all in black with Tonks' name and address on it. He turned it over and froze...the Dark Mark. He looked up to see Tonks' shaking slightly and felt her fear. He ripped open the letter to a black parchment with a foul smell. On it was written:  
  
Hope you didn't forget us Nymphadora, we are still here to catch you.  
BE WARNED!!!  
  
As soon as Remus finished reading the letter, it burst into green flames, and turned to ashes.  
  
"Dora?"  
  
"Remus...this...I..."  
  
"You had these letters before?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
Tonks nodded.  
  
"When and why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I told you about the illegal..."  
  
"That was connected to these letters...you hid such information from me..."  
  
"But Remus...I thought it was just a joke...you said so..." She could see Remus getting angry.  
  
"It wasn't A JOKE Nymphadora!! You don't know what's going on. You should've told me all this long ago." Saying that he stormed out of the house leaving Tonks shocked and afraid.  
  
She looked down at her necklace and enclosed it in her hand...she knew what the colour meant, a grey, very dark grey, he was angry, mad at her, but extremely worried...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
Remus returned home very late that night and found Tonks asleep. He changed into his pyjamas, and unable to stand up anymore, lied down on the bed, thinking the day through. He wished that Tonks would not have been the one. He wished somehow he would replace her with the danger and that she would be safe until this mystery was solved, and within moments, he was dead to the world...  
  
********** XXXXX **********  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having exams, so I was very busy. Although I am having a break for a week, my exams start again next week. Please wish me luck.  
  
I borrowed the not morphing bit from Nymphie Lupin's All Quiet. I like that idea and I hope she doesn't mind (.  
  
Thank you for your reviews. Review to tell me if you want more. Honestly, people, if you want me to write, then REVIEW!  
  
Cya. Take care. 


	15. Nightmare

Chapter 15: Nightmare.  
  
A chilly zephyr hit Remus as he slept; he was tired, and his body ached badly. He wondered why he had not seen the open window before. All of a sudden, a sharp pain coursed through his body. He tried his best not to scream. As the pain subsided, he feebly opened his eyes. It was hard to see anything at first, as it was so dark, but he knew instantly that this was not his bedroom. He could hear cruel laughs, a woman shrieking, and he could even make out a man's voice probably saying something. He shook his head, trying to sharpen his senses.  
  
As his vision cleared, he noticed that he was in a clearing in the woods. It was the full moon, and the light from the moon allowed him to make out silhouettes of about ten people, standing in a circle, looking down and laughing at something or probably someone, who was shrieking with pain. All the ten people had their hoods up, hence not allowing Remus to see who they were. Remus felt another jolt of pain, and stood still shortly until it subsided, all the while hearing the woman's shrieks and the ten figures' cruel laugh.  
  
Remus didn't understand why he was here or how he got here; but he knew that he had to get out of here fast, and try to save the poor woman before she died at the hands of the ten torturing her. He tried to move but was restrained by something that held him against the tree, he was leaning against to calm down. He looked down to see himself tied up against tree by chains. As he tried to free himself, the chains clanked, catching the attention of the nearest three hooded figures.  
  
"Ah, Mr Lupin. So good of you to join us." A male voice said mockingly.  
  
Remus knew that voice; he had heard it before, but was not able to tell to whom it belonged.  
  
"You missed the interesting part of the show, but then I believe you will definitely enjoy the rest." A female voice added dryly.  
  
Remus had a feeling he knew everyone present there, and had a suspicion they were all Death Eaters the aurors were looking for.  
  
"Beautiful night, isn't it Mr. Lupin?" The first voice said conversationally. "I am glad you are cured, or how else would you have been able to watch the show?" Everyone laughed as the voice concluded.  
  
"How did I get here?" Remus asked angrily.  
  
"I don't think even your house is secure from Dark Magic." A third voice said ironically, confirming that they indeed were the Death Eaters.  
  
'Is Dora safe?' Remus thought, worried about his pregnant wife.  
  
"So why am I here?" He asked loudly to all.  
  
"Just to enjoy the show." The voice said as the three figures, blocking Remus' vision moved.  
  
What Remus saw was not a pretty sight. There, in the middle of the clearing, lied a young woman, apparently pregnant, draped in blood. Her hair was strewn all around, and she was panting heavily, her eyes closed in obvious pain. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Remus couldn't recognise who she was.  
  
One hooded figure moved forward, and pulled up the woman by her hair, ignoring her shrieks. Remus felt some of the pain return with an eerie coldness surrounding him, but he ignored, it trying to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"I would like you to meet our star." The man said dragging the woman towards Remus.  
  
Remus felt the colour drain from his face, as he recognised who the woman was—Dora. Her face was barely recognisable, due to all the cuts, bruises and blood, and she was looking at Remus feebly, he hands tied behind her back, preventing her from defending herself.  
  
As Remus got over his initial shock, rage filled him. He struggled violently against the chains as if they would break free. He was ready to murder every single one of them by his bare hands for what they were doing to her.  
  
The hooded figure holding Tonks laughed a high-pitched laugh.  
  
"It is of no use to fight against those restraints. Just calm down and enjoy the show." The man said before pushing Tonks, roughly towards another one of his colleagues.  
  
"I do like your choice. She is something." The second man said, holding Tonks close, running a knife along her mildly swollen belly.  
  
Tonks seemed to gain some energy by now and tried to defend herself only to earn a slap and fall down on the ground in immense pain. By now, Remus was seeing red.  
  
"And she does have some spirit too." The voice said before casting a spell on Tonks. "Crucio!"  
  
Tonks withered in pain, her shrieks drowned out by the shrill laughs of the hooded figures, while Remus struggled, trying to break free of his restraints.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Remus shouted, catching the people's attention.  
  
"And why should we?" One of them said.  
  
"Leave her alone. Let her go. Take me instead." Remus said, hoping against hope, that somehow they will agree.  
  
"No can do. It's her we wanted, not you." A man said before turning towards Tonks and hitting her with another Cruciatus curse.  
  
"Why?" Remus said, anger obvious in his voice.  
  
"There are many reasons. However, we don't have time left to explain. We have reached the climax. I do hope you have enjoyed the show." The man finished with a menacing laugh, before turning towards Tonks.  
  
Remus saw all ten of them raise their wands and hit Tonks with ten Cruciatus curses simultaneously.  
  
Tonks screeched, the ten people laughed menacingly, whilst Remus also shouted due to the intensity of the pain. After what seemed like eternity, the pain stopped, everything fell silent, and Remus fell to the ground.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and realised he was not held up against the tree anymore. He looked up to see Tonks lifeless on the ground.  
  
"No," He whispered trying to get up, but failing.  
  
He dragged himself over to her body. She laid there motionless, her beautiful face covered in blood, her wonderful body draped in bruises and cuts along with blood, and her belly...her belly split open.  
  
He looked around her body, slime spread everywhere, and Remus knew that was his baby. He fell down beside Tonks, his eyes clouded by tears,  
  
"Wake up Dora...I know you are not dead, please wake up." Remus said try to nudge her awake, his tears falling down freely.  
  
He held her in his arms, hugging her, praying she would awaken, praying it was all a dream...a nightmare...but she laid there, lifeless, as he sobbed into her hair.  
  
"No...No...its not true...you're not dead, I know. No...No...No..." He repeated holding Tonks close, sobbing.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yelled into the night, his voice echoing off the trees...  
  
XXXXX   
  
A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I got a 20- day break from my exams so I will try to update soon if you people review. What can I say...I need encouragement.  
  
Kagome Tonks: Thank you. I am glad you like my story. Don't be so curious. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
dream(): Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Please Review. When I update, depends on how many reviews I get.  
  
One more thing...I am running out of ideas, so I would like some good ideas with the plot, please. Come on people, or else maybe I will drop the story due to lack of good ideas, and it's not just a threat. Please!!!!!!  
  
Thank you again to all those who like my story.  
  
Take care.  
  
Bye. 


	16. Gone Anyway

Chapter 16: Gone Anyway.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Remus yelled sitting up, shaking and sweating.  
  
"Lumos" He heard a familiar voice say from his side.  
  
He looked over to find Tonks by his side, her hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly. Remus surveyed the room realising that this was his bedroom.  
  
"Remus...are you Ok?" Tonks voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Before he knew, he had Tonks in a bone-crushing hug, with Tonks struggling and gasping for breath.  
  
"Remus...can't...breathe...Remus..." Tonks uttered.  
  
Remus released her from the hug and looked at her thoroughly.  
  
"Dora...you're Ok...you're fine..." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, Remus I am fine..."  
  
"And the baby....the baby is fine too..." Remus interrupted looking at her belly.  
  
"Remus, everything is Ok." Tonks said hugging Remus gently. "It was a nightmare...it ok, its fine...I am here, I am fine...the baby is fine too." She finished gently, leading his hand to her mildly swollen belly.  
  
"Dora...it was so horrible," Remus said his nose buried in Tonks hair.  
  
"It's ok...it over...I am here and I am fine..." Tonks said consolingly.  
  
She released Remus from the hug and moved over to the side table, filled a glass of water and handed it to Remus, putting it back when Remus finished.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked gently, rubbing his back, as he stared at the sheets.  
  
Remus shook his head in negative.  
  
"It's ok. Its all over, it was a nightmare... Its 3:30 in the morning Remus lets go back to bed." Tonks said, hugging him and cradling him like a child, as Remus nodded and obeyed.  
  
'Whatever it was, must've been really bad if it got him so shook up.' Tonks thought as Remus draped his arm around her, holding her close and a bit tight as if she would run away.  
  
She looked over to his face his eyes closed, but brow furrowed, his face not at all peaceful.  
  
'Whatever it was,' she thought, turning over and closing her eyes, 'I don't wanna know.'  
  
And within moments, both of them were dead to the world.  
  
XXXXX   
  
For the next week, Tonks and Remus hardly got any chance to talk to each other. Remus would come home late every night after Tonks had gone to bed, and leave early every morning before she woke up, and this unnerved Tonks by a great deal.  
  
In fact, as Tonks recalled, the only time he interacted with her this whole week was Tuesday. He did not leave as early as he normally did but when she came down for breakfast, he was ready to leave. Before she could even greet him, he spoke up.  
  
"Yes Hello Dora, I am in a hurry so we will make it quick. Sit down, and don't move." He said offhandedly, motioning her towards a chair.  
  
As soon as Tonks sat, Remus took out his wand and pointed it at her, said an incantation under his breath, that sent chills down her spine, said Goodbye and left.  
  
Tonks was upset at this.  
  
'He didn't even kiss me goodbye.' She thought pouting, but left it at that, as she had to leave.  
  
Tonks thought it was definitely because of the letter she received, but she did not get anymore of them, so Remus' behaviour really confused her. Yes it was dangerous, but Remus never worked like a maniac in the most dangerous cases.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she had received more of the letters, each one fouler than the one before, containing death threats, and foul stuff, but all were intercepted by Remus, making him even more determined to solve the mystery before Tonks was hurt. He was depressed that he didn't spend time with Tonks anymore but was glad that he had a way to make sure Tonks was ok, because he had someone spying on her...always.  
  
So here she was, Nymphadora Lupin, wife of Mr. Remus Lupin, almost four months pregnant with his child, sitting in the dining hall, early in the morning when the sun had just started to show its face, a cup of coffee in her hands, trying to keep her eyes open while waiting for her dear husband to make his appearance.  
  
She was determined to talk to him today, even a few words. Waiting for him, she closed her tired eyes for a few seconds, when someone entering the room, suddenly woke her up. Looking up, she saw her husband sitting sown opposite to her, frowning at her.  
  
"What are you doing up so soon?" He asked, as Dobby brought forth his breakfast, "You're supposed to be in bed, now more than ever."  
  
"I was waiting for you; I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in a week." Tonks replied, casually, sipping her coffee.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked in an irritated tone.  
  
Tonks remained silent for so long that Remus looked up from breakfast, and then she said suddenly,  
  
"What wrong with you Remus?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He repeated her question.  
  
"Why are you acting so cut off, so strange?" She asked, quite angry, slamming her cup on the table.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I am not acting strange." Remus replied casually.  
  
"You haven't spoken to me in a week."  
  
"I was busy." His reply was short and true, but infuriating.  
  
"What do you mean you were busy...Is your work more important to you than me?" Tonks yelled.  
  
"Yes." It was a simple answer, an answer understood by everyone, an innocent word, but just that one word from his lips shattered her heart to pieces. Remus felt that, felt her pain, but remained indifferent. She continued, trying to hold back her tears,  
  
"Then I suppose you wouldn't be able to come home this afternoon."  
  
"No. I wouldn't be...why?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Just wanted to go baby shopping." She said not looking at him.  
  
"Well some other day." He said returning to his breakfast.  
  
"I am going to go today." She was not going to back down either.  
  
Remus froze.  
  
"What?" He asked looking at her again.  
  
"I am going to go today." She said, pronouncing each word clearly.  
  
Remus wracked his brain...no one could be with her today, even Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione had plans.  
  
"No you're not." He said.  
  
"What do you mean I am not?" She asked.  
  
"You are not going shopping." He said a bit irritated.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because I am saying so." Remus replied, now getting a little angry.  
  
"You won't stay at home even on Sunday, if I said so."  
  
"That's different." Remus replied raising his voice.  
  
"Why is it different?" Tonks asked in the same tone.  
  
"I said you are not going and you are not going." Remus said angrily.  
  
"So what...."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, NYMPHADORA." Remus yelled, standing up and throwing the dishes off the table smashing them on the floor and wall, and scaring Tonks out of her wits. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE TODAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" He said holding Tonks by her arms and shaking her violently, releasing her only when she nodded in affirmative.  
  
Tonks gulped. She had never seen Remus so angry, and it scared her.  
  
"DOBBY!! WINKY!!" Remus called the house-elves, who came scurrying towards him, also scared of the newly demonstrated anger by their master. "I WANT YOU BOTH TO MAKE SURE SHE STAYS AT HOME. SHE SHOULD NOT LEAVE HOME. NO ONE ENTERS THE HOUSE EITHER. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Yes sir." The house-elves said meekly.  
  
Remus glanced at Tonks one last time before leaving storming out of the house. At that moment, Tonks released her tears and a sob escaped her lips.  
  
"Miss Lupin, Don't cry." Winky was by her side, comforting her. "Master wants your good..." Bu nothing she said, stopped Tonks from crying her eyes out.  
  
A few hours later, Tonks got up and went to the fireplace.  
  
"Miss what is you doing?" Dobby suddenly asked, appearing by her side.  
  
"I am calling my friend." Tonks said determined, grabbing the floo powder.  
  
"But Miss, Master said, you don't call anyone." Dobby said.  
  
"But I am saying that I will call my friend." With that, she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "Irene Watson".  
  
Irene was in her living room when Tonks' face appeared in her fireplace.  
  
"Hello Tonks, are you Ok?" She asked, her face showing concern.  
  
"Irene I want you to come over right now. Please." Tonks said before disappearing.  
  
Within moments, Irene was at the Lupin Residence.  
  
"What's wrong Tonks?" Irene asked, sitting sown on the sofa by Tonks.  
  
Tonks related the whole story to Irene, her tears flowing now and then, and when she finished she said,  
  
"Irene I am going baby shopping today..."  
  
"But Tonks, you heard what..."  
  
"So what, he does whatever he wants, he doesn't listen, he doesn't even care. It won't matter if I go out today." Tonks said sadly.  
  
"Tonks he means well, do you think..."  
  
"Irene I am going," Tonks said in a tone that emanated finality, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Really Tonks, think about it."  
  
"I have thought about it. If you don't want to come, just say so."  
  
"No, No." Irene said, giving up, "I am coming."  
  
The two girls got up and were about to leave when Dobby appeared.  
  
"Miss where is you going?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I am going shopping." Tonks replied casually.  
  
"But Master said..."  
  
"Dobby," Tonks said turning towards Dobby, "Tell your Master I went out, and that he doesn't rule me. If he can't do something simple for me, I don't have to give up my life for him." Saying that, Tonks and Irene left the house for Diagon Alley.  
  
XXXXX   
  
The girls arrived at Diagon Ally via portkey. They headed towards Florean Fortescue's first, since Tonks suddenly felt craving for an ice cream. While she was eating, Irene excused her self, and returned a few moments later. When inquired where she was, she avoided the subject.  
  
The two headed for the baby shop, when Irene suddenly pulled into a dark and lonely alley. Tonks looked around and during that turned her back towards Irene.  
  
"Irene why..." Tonks started but was interrupted by a male voice.  
  
"Finally we got you."  
  
Tonks spun around to see Irene surrounded by three hooded figures. Before she could react, something sharp hit her head, and she fell to the ground, darkness taking over her senses...  
  
XXXXX   
  
A/N: Another chapter. The story will be ending soon. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Thanks, take care,  
  
Bye.- 


	17. Revealed

Chapter 16: Revealed.  
  
Remus returned to his office and plopped down on his chair. He still did not have any clue on where the letters were from and who sent them and this was frustrating him greatly. It also did not help that all this time he had a feeling of hurt, and a certain coldness coursing through him...but he did not have any choice either.  
  
He was fully aware that he was neglecting Nymphadora for the past few days, but then he was trying hard to solve the mystery so she wouldn't be hurt, and if he relaxed about it even for a moment, he may lose her forever...but if he neglected her like he was presently doing, he will still lose her.  
  
'Damned if I do, damned if I don't.' Remus thought sighing, 'Maybe I should apologise for what I said to her.'  
  
Remus moved over to the fireplace taking a pinch of floo powder with him.  
  
"LUPIN RESIDENCE!!" He shouted into the fireplace, putting his head through.  
  
In a moment, his living room was by his eyes.  
  
"DORA!! DORA!!" He called. "DOBBY!! WINKY!!"  
  
"Mas-Master," The house elves appeared into view.  
  
"Hello Dobby, Winky. Call Dora for me, please." Remus said to the elves.  
  
"Master...Miss is not here." Dobby replied cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean not here?" Remus frowned.  
  
"Miss is gone with Miss Watson." Winky answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Remus yelled through the fireplace scaring the elves.  
  
"Dobby tried to stop miss, but she got angry and she went." As Dobby said this, Remus' brow furrowed.  
  
"Ok. Dobby, no problem." Remus said, ending the conversation.  
  
Remus returned to his chair and sat down.  
  
'Maybe I am just over reacting,' He thought. 'I shouldn't be so hard on her. It's not like they will attack in a street full of people.'  
  
'They did once.' A voice inside him said.  
  
'She will be safe, Irene is there with her.' Remus thought.  
  
Just as Remus managed to convince himself that Tonks will be fine, immense fear and dread filled him, and he knew at that moment something was terribly wrong...

* * *

Tonks opened her eyes to complete darkness. She waited for a few minutes for her senses to sharpen, and when they did she realise she was in a dungeon room, on the cold hard floor. Around her were chains scattered, and as she looked down she noticed she was also tied up, but could at least move.  
  
She tried to recall what happened. She was Diagon Alley with Irene when she was surrounded by hooded figures, and now she is here tied up.  
  
'Irene...' she thought worried for her friend.  
  
She had to get out of there. She looked over to her side, for something that may help her escape, but what she saw made her sick. Down on the floor by her, were a human skull and a few skeletal bones. She moved away from there as fast as she could, all the while fumbling her robes for her wand, which she realised was not with her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello. We were waiting for you to wake up." A male voice drawled by her side.  
  
The dungeon was suddenly filled with light, as Tonk looked to over to the person who spoke. There, in front of her, were four hooded figures, two of standing with their wands out.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Tonks asked immediately.  
  
The man nearest to her lowered her hooded, causing a gasp from Tonks.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Tonks whispered.  
  
"The one and only. Funny you didn't guess it when you first told those aurors to check out the Manor. I would like you to meet my accomplices."  
  
The other three lowered there hoods.  
  
"Warrington...Bulstrode...I—Irene?" Tonks whispered, shocked as her best friend lowered her hood.  
  
Irene gave a shrill laugh, before disappearing and reappearing just moments later with a body in her hand that she threw in front of Tonks. Tonks immediately recognised the body as Irene's and looked up in confusion.  
  
"Expecting her, aren't you?" The Irene standing in the doorway said smirking, causing Tonks to look up at her.  
  
As Tonks looked up, she saw, that the owner of the voice started to change and within moments, in the place where Irene once stood, stood none other than...  
  
"Parkinson?" Tonks whispered looking at Parkinson. "It was you all along?"  
  
"Expected someone else, "cousin"?" Malfoy said the last part with disgust. "Of course your friend was a lot of help; allowed dear Pansy here, to get close to you. Get her up. It's almost time." Saying that Malfoy left as Bulstrode and Warrington approached her, grasping her from her upper arms and forcing her out of the dungeons.  
  
"Oh, before you leave," Malfoy said retuning with his wand out, pointing it at Irene, "I believe you would want to talk to her. Ennervate."  
  
Within moments, Irene's eyes shot open and she looked feebly at Tonks.  
  
"Tonks." She managed to say.  
  
Tonks tried to struggle free of her grasps, but it was too tight for her.  
  
"I believe the reunion is over." Malfoy turned towards Tonks.  
  
Tonks saw the evil glint in his eyes, she saw his smirk and she also saw him turn towards her friend and perform the Killing Curse on her. Tonks screamed as the green light hit Irene precisely in the chest and her friend fell down lifeless.  
  
She looked at her friend for the last, her best friend, now dead. Tears kissing her face, she was not aware of what was happening, and she did not know when she was taken out of the Dungeons to the Malfoy's living room...

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was in his office finishing his paperwork when Remus suddenly barged in, panting.  
  
"Remus," Kingsley said startled, but was interrupted.  
  
"Dora...Malfoy Manor...Trouble...Hurry" Remus said motioning towards the door.  
  
"What? Remus—Remus you're not making any sense. Relax." Kingsley said confused.  
  
Remus took a few deep breaths before answering,  
  
"Dora is in trouble at the Malfoy Manor. Hurry, alert the team."  
  
"Remus...you are not making any sense. How do you know..." Kingsley started.  
  
"I know Kingsley; I put a tracking charm on her. She is in danger and she is at the Malfoy Manor." Remus said irritated.  
  
"Remus, the Manor is unoccupied for a long time. And if there was any activity, we would know remember. And considering they kidnapped Tonks, there must be some activity."  
  
Remus stayed quiet for a moment, thinking hard.  
  
"We were informed of some activity at the Manor a few months ago, didn't we?" Remus said.  
  
"Yes, that was the day we checked out the Manor. Probably was ours..."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"What?" Kingsley asked confused.  
  
"The magic performed...what was it?"  
  
"Remus...they were just our spells..."  
  
"No Kingsley, there was someone else there too that day..." Remus was saying when he was interrupted.  
  
"Remus, there's a delivery for you, in your office." A fellow auror addressed him.  
  
Remus ran to office, ignoring Kingsley's calls. When he arrived, a big box was placed on his table, without any note. Remus cautiously opened the box, only to find a crystal vase in it. Just as Remus was about to perform jinx detection charms on it, Amy Herek entered the room.  
  
"Hello Remus, up for a chat." She said moving towards him.  
  
"No actually Amy, I am quite..." Remus started but Herek interrupted him.  
  
"Nice vase Remus, priceless indeed" She said picking up the vase.  
  
"NO AMY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Ok Remus," Herek said putting the vase on the table, "I was just looking at it. No need to get snappy."  
  
Remus stayed silent staring at the vase.  
  
"Remus...Hello Remus...Earth to Remus." Herek said waving a hand in front of Remus' eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Remus said confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" Herek said eyeing him oddly.  
  
"Nothing happened to you?" Remus asked.  
  
"What? Remus I think you're not well, I'll see you later. Our chat can wait." Saying that Herek left.  
  
Remus looked down at the vase and picked it up. However, just as he did that, he felt a tugging sensation at his navel and within moments appeared in dark big room.  
  
"Ah Mr Lupin. So good of you to finally join us." A male voice said to him as he was tied up using chains, his wand taken from him.  
  
Looking up, Remus came face to face with around ten people. Standing in the front, was a young man, apparently the one who spoke, whom Remus recognised as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. It was you all along." Remus said hate filling him.  
  
"Expected some one else. I have a surprise for you." Saying that the figures moved, clearing Remus' vision allowing him to see the body strewn across the floor.  
  
"We have been warming her up." A female voice drawled.  
  
Remus was seeing red. He truly wished he was having a nightmare; he wished that when he would wake up he would be in his room with Nymphadora by his side, but he knew this was real, Nymphadora was right in front of him, panting heavily and bleeding.  
  
"Crucio." The voice said again, and Tonks shrieked in pain.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Remus shouted and the curse was lifted.  
  
"Care for her a lot, don't you." Remus turned, as the voice addressed him and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Why are you after her?" Remus asked, his voice dripping with hate.  
  
"Why are we after her?" Draco Malfoy started, "Didn't you realise it yet. And they say you are the best auror they have."  
  
"Revenge Mr Lupin." A voice whom Remus identified as Warrington said, "Revenge."  
  
"Revenge for what?" Remus said.  
  
"Revenge for destroying our lives, revenge for killing our families." Parkinson said, full of hate.  
  
"What about the lives you destroyed? You chose those paths, it was coming all along, she is not the one to blame." Remus said angry.  
  
"YES SHE IS," Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at Tonks, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Tonks withered in pain before Remus' very eyes. He yelled but no avail. Finally, after a few minutes the shrieking stopped, a cold silence fell in the room.  
  
"She is a descendant of Black." Malfoy said with hatred. "She got all the inside information from that filthy house elf. She knew he came to us, and she asked him all about our plans. She is the reason the Dark Lord fell, she is the reason my parents are dead, she is the reason I AM LIKE THIS. CRUCIO." Malfoy finished aiming his curse at Tonks once again.  
  
"Choosing sides with Voldemort was a bad idea. He had it coming. He was bound to be vanquished, and she is not responsible. The whole Order is..." Remus said with more hate than was possible.  
  
"You still don't understand, do you?" Parkinson said with a dry laugh. "We are going to take that whole damned Order. Everyone, one by one. But we had to start somewhere."  
  
"And who better to choose than someone who had caused us so much devastation." Warrington finished.  
  
"And you think the aurors won't figure it out. You think you won't get caught."  
  
"We didn't get caught yet did we?" Malfoy said, with a smirk. "You weren't even able to catch us when you were came her to check for us. You were gullible enough to believe it was a joke. You weren't able to catch us when we attacked all those people, and do you think now, when eventually our circle will grow, you will have a chance against us?"  
  
"What makes you think your circle will grow? Who will join you after what happened to Voldemort?" Remus asked hatred and anger evident on his face.  
  
"You see, we are not as stupid as him. We know how the ministry and aurors work, and we don't underestimate them. All those who crave power will join us, once we finish off the Order, once we show proof of our power." Malfoy finished smiling and turned towards Tonks. "But first we have to take care of you two. CRUCIO." He said as Tonks tried to stand up.  
  
Tonks fell down again in immense pain. Remus felt that pain and he knew it was a thousand times worse for her.  
  
"Leave her alone. Let her go." Remus said trying to refrain from screaming.  
  
"After all we have done to get her, I think not," Parkinson said.  
  
Eventually, the curse was taken off Tonks and Remus asked panting heavily,  
  
"How did you know...how did you know where she was today?"  
  
"How wouldn't I know when I was with her?" Parkinson replied.  
  
"What?" Remus asked confused, trying to regulate his breath.  
  
"You see Mr Lupin, its all part of a big plan." Malfoy started. "We have been keeping a close eye on you for a long time. We started sending your wife threats and even made it appear as if we were doing magic here. We needed you to check it out so we can establish our headquarters here. And when you did, we put the anti-detection spell again, allowing us to do magic freely, and your gullibility proved to be beneficial to us, you didn't even see what type of magic was performed here."  
  
"Then we started spying on you dear wife," Malfoy continued chuckling evilly, "We knew if we lured her into our trap, you would definitely follow. So we captured her dear friend, Irene Watson, and Pansy here took her appearance and entered into the Ministry, to spy on you wife."  
  
"It was us who set off those fireworks in Whacky Gadgets," Parkinson said, "I broke her watch so she would have to get a new one, and when she went in, we blew them off."  
  
"Unfortunately that didn't work, because you went in and found her, or else she would have been dead by now. You must love her a lot; that's good 'coz today you will finally witness her death. Today you finally lose her." Malfoy said with an evil smirk.  
  
"She was in constant guard after that so we hid for a while, but you were already suspicious. Pansy was there when you got married, and observed you all throughout you honeymoon, but we didn't attack since we knew you would be on your guard. When your wife found out she was pregnant, we new our time was near, so we started sending the threats again, and when we found out that you were receiving all of them, we made them even more dangerous. So this morning when you had the fight, we knew it was our chance." Malfoy said.  
  
"It was good she called me." Parkinson said. "And when she told me what happened, I knew she would go out anyway, especially if you got angry with her. So when we arrived in Diagon Alley, I alerted the people here, and we brought her in."  
  
"I didn't think you would be so incautious to use anything that came to you," Malfoy said chortling. "To bring you here, we sent you a portkey only activated by your touch. This way we don't even have to worry about anyone finding out. By the time they will figure out you both are missing, it will be too late."  
  
Malfoy continued, "So Mr Lupin, brace yourself, you are about to witness, you wife's and your child death. One more thing..." Malfoy said an evil grin plastered on his face. "It will not be an easy one."  
  
"No...Leave her alone. Don't touch her...leave her alone." However, everyone ignored Remus' pleads.  
  
Remus saw three Death Eaters turn towards Tonks who was on the ground, panting heavily, her energy drained. The Death Eaters raised their wands and shouted "CRUCIO" together. Three curses hit Tonk and she writhed in pain. It went on like this for seemingly forever, and eventually Tonks lost the fight, and lay on the ground perfectly still.  
  
"And now its you turn." Malfoy turned towards a heartbroken Remus and raised his wand, but before he could say the incantation, the doors burst open and multiple stunning curses were shot.  
  
A few Death Eaters fell to the ground stunned, while the others were startled by the sudden commotion. The remaining Death Eaters put up a fight but were easily outnumbered.  
  
Remus felt his restraints disappear and looked up to see Harry.  
  
"See to Tonks, we'll take care of everything her." Harry said returning Remus his wand, before moving on to the nearest Death Eater.  
  
Remus hurried over to Tonks, and saw Kingsley leaning over her.  
  
"She is alive, barely alive. Take her to St. Mungo's. Quick." Kingsley said, as Remus nodded.  
  
Remus picked up Tonks, her body limp in his arms, his heart breaking. He picked up the nearest object, turning it into a portkey. As Remus was about to leave, Kingsley addressed him,  
  
"I'm sorry mate, I really am."  
  
"It's ok Kingsley, take care." Remus said before he was transferred to St. Mungo's with Tonks limp body in his arms...

* * *

A/N: I got only one review for the last chapter...I am so sad... Guest( ): Thank you. I am glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for reviewing. Please review. Review. Review. Review. Oh. And take care too. Bye.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
As soon as Remus had left, Kingsley had checked out the files. Something in Remus' voice had troubled him. When he did check out the files, he found that illegal magic had indeed been used at the Malfoy Manor. It was the anti-detection spell, and that meant there was trouble.  
  
Kingsley had left for Remus' office immediately after that and on not finding Remus' in his office grew suspicious. On asking Remus' whereabouts from the last person that entered his office, Amy Herek, and finding out that Remus had not left the room, Shacklebolt's suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Hence, the best Aurors were alerted along with Severus Snape, and the team headed towards the Manor. Utilising Severus' knowledge of the types of charms used on the Manor, the team successfully infiltrated the Manor, and the most wanted Death Eaters were captured.  
  
To say the world was free of evil was incredibly erroneous, because out there somewhere, evil was still alive...bidding its time, waiting for the right moment to appear.  
  
Irene Watson's body was found on the cold dungeon floor. Her funeral was conducted two days later, joined by her friends, as she was an orphan. Remus was present at her funeral and was heart-broken at the death of such a close friend. His wife, however, was unable to attend, as she had not regained consciousness.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt's next few days were passed in extreme guilt regardless of the number of times Remus had said that there were no hard feelings. Yet it was only when Nymphadora Lupin opened her eyes, and was declared safe by the Healers at St. Mungo's, that Kingsley calmed down a bit. Kingsley still apologised numerous times to the Lupins for his negligence and it was only when one very pregnant and angry Mrs Lupin threatened to curse him did he stop. He did not want to be on the receiving end of a pregnant Mrs Lupin's wand...  
  
Nymphadora Lupin was told of the possibility of her baby being in danger due the excessive use of the Cruciatus Curse on her. She was even told that if she continued with her pregnancy there is a great danger to her life, and it was recommended to her to have an abortion at once. Remus backed the idea; he did not want his wife to be in any danger. He tried to convince her many times that they will have many other chances, but of no avail. Nymphadora Lupin, understanding all the great dangers she was warned about, decided to continue with her pregnancy.  
  
So here they were, Mr and Mrs Lupin in their home, sitting in their dining hall along with numerous other people through their August get-together. Remus was presently playing with four-month-old Marietta Snape, while Tonks tried to smile and interact with people around her, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her lower body.  
  
"Are you ok Tonks?" Linda Snape inquired.  
  
"Y—Ye—Yes I...I am fine." Tonks said through obvious pain, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"You're not...What's wrong?" Linda insisted.  
  
"I am fine Linda. Really." Tonks said picking up her goblet bringing it up to her lips.  
  
Before she could take a sip, the glass shattered into pieces, because of the excessive force she applied, catching the attention of everyone at the table.  
  
"Dora...Honey...Are you alright?" Remus asked worried about his wife.  
  
Tonks let out a loud scream in response holding her belly, as blood dripped down her legs.  
  
Remus panicked. Handing Mary over to Linda, he immediately focused all his attention on his wife.  
  
"Remus take her to St. Mungo's. NOW!" Molly Weasley shouted.  
  
Remus obeyed, converting the nearest object into a portkey. Tonks was in agony by now.  
  
The couple arrived at St. Mungo's within moments and were guided over to the maternity ward. The Healer took Tonks into a room, as Remus waited outside. Moments later he was joined by the whole crowd present at the Lupin Residence.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"What did the Healer say?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
Remus was immediately flooded with questions. He raised a hand to silence them. With creases of anxiousness on his face, he replied,  
  
"I don't know, the Healer just took her in. I hope she is all right."  
  
Just then the Healer appeared.  
  
"Mr Lupin?" The Healer addressed the crowd.  
  
Remus stepped forward.  
  
"Was your wife ever subjected to a strong curse?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Around four months ago, she was subjected to the Cruciatus curse." Remus replied gulping.  
  
"Ah. Yes." The healer nodded. "Well the curse caused a lot of damage to her, and the baby. We have to deliver the baby now, or there may be serious consequences. Considering the baby is premature, and was subjected to such a deadly curse, there may be abnormalities. We do not have much time Mr Lupin." The Healer finished as Remus nodded.  
  
"I just want to say, Mr Lupin," she continued, "that during this process, we may lose either one or both of them."  
  
Remus looked up at her, throat too tight to speak, chest constricted and his tears threatening to fall. With increased difficulty, he nodded stating he understood that he accepted the fact that he may lose one more of his loved one tonight...  
  
As the healer was about to enter the room, Remus called out to her.  
  
She turned as Remus continued,  
  
"If...If there is a chance...that...one of them...may survive...I...I want...I want you to...to...please, save my wife."  
  
The Healer nodded in understanding before leaving Remus alone with his friends.  
  
"She will be ok, Remus everything will be fine." Harry said placing a hand on Remus' shoulder, as the latter kept staring at the door in front of him.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the Healer re-entered the waiting room, looking tired and exhausting. Remus stood up immediately at her sight.  
  
"I think you should see this yourself, Mr Lupin." She said, before Remus could say anything, motioning towards the room she exited.  
  
Remus heart dropped; the whole world dissolved around him. This means, she...they...  
  
Expecting the worse Remus entered the room, only to find his wife sitting against the headboard holding a tiny blue bundle in her hand, looking exhausted.  
  
Remus rushed over to her, while she merely looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Dora..." Remus started, but was silenced.  
  
"Shhh..." Tonks said gently, "Look." She handed over the bundle to Remus, as he sat down by her on the bed.  
  
There in the blankets, lay a small adorable child sleeping. As soon as Remus took the child in his arms, he opened his eyes revealing his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Wow...blue eyes..." Remus whispered, but loud enough that Tonks heard.  
  
"They all have." Tonks said looking at the child in his arms.  
  
"What?" Remus asked looking over at Tonks.  
  
"All babies are born with blue eyes. They change eventually as they grow up. I read about it." Tonks explained, leaning on to Remus.  
  
"Beautiful..." Remus whispered again looking at his child.  
  
"He is quite a fighter too." Tonks said, touching the baby's head lightly.  
  
"A boy?" Remus asked.  
  
"Our boy." Tonks replied, caressing the baby's head.  
  
"Our boy...our son." Remus repeated.  
  
"The Healers thought they lost him...but he fought." Tonks said. "What do we name him?"  
  
"What do you think?" Remus asked still fascinated by his son.  
  
"Remus Lupin Junior." Tonks said looking at Remus, putting her hand on Remus' arm.  
  
"What?" Remus looked back at his wife.  
  
"Remus Lupin Junior. You are a fighter too." Tonks said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know, but not Remus Lupin Junior....How about Toby Lupin?" Remus said looking down at his son.  
  
"No...Toby Sirius Lupin." Tonks said also looking at her son.  
  
"Toby Sirius Lupin." Remus repeated.  
  
Remus and Nymphadora looked at each other again. Their eyes met and they both knew at that moment, that even if the sun rises from the west, as long as they had each other, as long as they had their family they could endure anything...  
  
With a promise of love and joy, the Lupins spent their lives in sheer bliss...Ever After.

_**The End.**_

* * *

A/N: Finished. Finally.  
  
Review and tell me how it was.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers who kept up with the story & reviewed. I am glad that you all enjoyed the story. It was fun writing it. Exhausting, but fun.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Take care,  
  
Bye.  
  
_**Mad Scientist II.**_


End file.
